


Partners In Crime

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Delinquent Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Lovers, Farmer Lance (Voltron), First Dates, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, I am furiously hilarious okay, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is a delinquent, Kissing, Lesbian Veronica (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is a gremlin, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sort Of, Top Keith (Voltron), klance, lance works in a farm, yooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Keith is a delinquent and he got caught forcing Rolo's entry because he owed money to his "friend". He had to make a decision, he either goes to jail or goes on a training course at the McClain's farm where Lance works. And things aren't easy at first!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: The Simple Life
> 
> Long time no fic yoooo
> 
> So yeah, I wrote this like six months ago and I never finished it, haha! But I did today, so it's pretty dang cool lmao
> 
> Friendly reminder that I am trying my very best at English (I am French)!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stop it!!” A black haired boy, eyes wide open, with a light from a flashlight on his face, stiffens.

“Fuck!” he thinks. Doesn’t mean he’s gonna give up and follow the police officer.

“Hands up!!” shouts the policeman. Instead of obeying, the boy runs towards the policeman, knocks him over and jumps through the window, hoping he can run away from him. So he jumps without looking, only to fall into a police string bag. And that’s the story of how Keith Kogane got arrested again.

“You gotta be kidding me!!”

Keith waits for an inspector in a gray interrogation room. He got handcuffs and feels like a prisoner. He hopes he won’t go to jail. The doors opens and a tall man comes in. He has white hair and a scar on his face.

_Double fuck_, the delinquent thinks.

“Shiro.” he says.

“Keith, why were you at Rolo’s house?”

“Well, this fucker owed me money, so I went to get my money back.”

“Do you have any idea of how stupid this is?? You can go to jail!!”

“Don’t give me the ‘Disappointed Dad Look™’, Shiro, you’re only my adoptive brother.” Said Shiro sighs.

“What are we gonna do with you?” An other man comes in, it’s a tall tanned man with glasses. He introduces himself.

“Hello Keith, I’m your attorney.”

“Fuck fuck fuckity fuck! Why you, Adam??”

“Takashi called me, he said you needed help. This time, you’re gonna have to face the judge. You forced your friend’s entry, you stole his stuff, and it’s not your first try. I’ll try my best to defend you, but I think there are many chances for you to go to prison. And you don’t want criminal record, do you?”

_He’s right_, Keith thinks. He really didn’t wanna go to jail. He didn’t wanna face homophobia, or violence.

Few days later, he went to the court room with his brother and his lawyer. The judge said he had two options, prison or a training course in a farm. Keith chose the farm, thinking it will be nice and much better than jail.

As soon as he went back to his place, he packed his stuff as texting his best friend, Pidge.

“**Arrested again? What did you do this time, dude?”**

“**Pidge, I don’t need ur moralizing speech!”**

“**Ur going to jail?”**

“**Nope, it was either prison or country side on a farm”**

“**I hope u’ll have WiFi!”**

“**Rly, Pidge? u got my number” **

“**I kno, I just wanted to freak u out lmao”**

“**You’re the devil himself”**

“**Oh come on, u kno u love me!”**

“**I’d sell you to Satan for a corn chip” **

“**Rude! N E ways, good luck out there! xD”**

“**Thanks ><”**

Shiro chose the McClain farm which is really far away from his town. Maybe this is the beginning of a new life. Keith didn’t know for sure, but he was hoping it won’t be too hard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's very frst day at the McClain's farm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, haha, I posted the first two chapters today because it seemed really cheap to me x_x

When Keith arrived at the McClain farm, his first impressions were meh. It smelled, it was huge but the cutest boy on Earth welcomed him. He was taller than him, his skin was darker than his, he had freckles and this trendy tattoo some people have near their eyes, they look like marks or something, and his were blue, his eyes were the bluest among all the blue eyes he’s ever seen, even bluer than the sky, his smile was the purest, his voice, though, was annoying and loud but cheery.

“The name’s Lance.” The stranger says with a smile.

“Keith.” he replies awkwardly. They shake hands.

“Any last name?” Lance asks.

“None of your business.”

“O..Kay..” He seems upset but Keith doesn’t care. “It’s gonna be fun.” Lance mumbles in his breath. Keith frowned at that comment he heard.

Lance shows Keith around, the farm, the house, and to finish, his room.

“I sure hope you don’t only have some tight jeans with holes everywhere and those military boots.”

“Fuck!”

“Language!!”

“_Quiznack_.” Keith could not believe he used Allura’s favorite expression. Allura was Shiro’s best friend for years. They’ve been friends for so long that Keith first thought they were dating.

“So I guess, you only have this kind of clothes. You know you’re gonna work, right? You ain’t gonna play guitar all day long!” Lance said, pointing a finger at Keith’s guitar case.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Listen to me, young man, it’s not how it works here! We have rules under this roof, and you’d better follow them! I heard from Mr Shirogane that it was either my farm, or jail, so yeah, you’re gonna have to live by our rules or you’ll end up in prison, and I’d send you without a blink, it’s not a place for delinquents here! Be glad that I accepted you in my house, I accepted only because my family owed one to Mr Shirogane. Be thankful to your brother and to us, we help you avoiding jail!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Keith says with a sulky face. He was cute, but really annoying, this Lance or whatever his name was. Lance was a solid eight to Keith, almost a nine. But his personality was more like a three, based on what he saw so far. How dare he talk to him like he did? Well, Keith wasn’t really polite either but hey, he was way too nosy, he asked for his last name!!

Keith put his luggage on the bed and his guitar case next to his suitcase. He started to unpack his stuff.

“Wow, do you really own black and red clothes only? What are you, some kind of emo-punk or something?” Wow, that was rude!

“Get out!!” Keith shouts.

“The heck is wrong with you, dude??? I wasn’t attacking you! You aren’t making that easy! I tried to get along with you, I tried to get to know you, I tried to welcome you as politely as possible and that’s how you react??”

“Well, you’re too nosy and rude! I’m not here to make friends, I’m here for six months, for work, and then, I get the fuck out of here and never see your face again, oh boy, I can’t wait!” Those six months are gonna be long, Keith thought.

“I should have let you rot in prison!! That’s what you get when you try to be nice!” Lance says angrily while leaving the room.

Keith texts Pidge to notify them he’s arrived at the McClain’s.

“**I’m alive!! But it smells and the cutest yet rudest dude welcomed me!”**

“**What does he look like? SHOMEH!”**

“**I don’t have a picture, couldn’t take one”**

“**Describe him!”**

“**Well, he’s taller than me, messy brown hair, bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, tanned skin, cute freckles, he’s a solid 8 to me, but his personality is meh, more like a 3”**

“**Shame xD What’s his name?”**

“**Lance”**

“**Lance who?”**

“**McClain, no but really Pidge, what kind of Latino dude is named like a Scot??”**

“**Does he speak Spanish?”**

“**Why d’ya ask”**

“**Because I kno u have a Spanish / kink / xD”**

“**OMG PIDGE NO”**

“**Pidge yes! Oh come on don’t play ignorant with me, I kno everything ‘bout u”**

“**N E way, gotta go, I wanna play guitar cuz I need some music to calm me down, c ya”**

“**Yeah, whatever x)”**

Keith finishes to tidy his clothes and sits on the bed next to his guitar, he looked around him. The room was small, but nice and warm. The tapestries were just done and it showed, they were orange-ish, it was a really warm yellow with small orange patterns when you look closer. The ceiling, however, was painted in white, and had no chandelier, there was just a light bulb. There was a grayish heater, it seemed old, even older than him. He took his six-string and started playing Knockin’ On Heaven’s Door’s intro. This song never failed to calm him down. He even lets himself carry a tune, lulled by music.

Keith freezes when he hears someone whistle. He opens his eyes and sees Lance in the door frame.

“Time to eat, Sinatra.”

“I was singing Bob Dylan, actually.” Wow! That was really disrespectful! It’s not like he hated Sinatra, his music wasn’t shitty like nowadays, but damn! Bob Dylan is a legend!!

“Yeah, whatever.” Lance said. Keith followed him in silence to the dining room. He’s introduced to his family as ‘the delinquent Lance was going to save from thug life’.

“My name’s Keith.” Keith said politely. A young woman with short curly hair and glasses looked at him and smiled.

“So you’re the famous Keith.” _Famous?_ Keith thought. “Lance couldn’t shut up about how hand..”

“Veronica!!!!! You better shut your mouth!!!” Lance shouts, his cheeks took a dark shade of red, which was really cute to Keith.

“Lancito, please, don’t talk to your sister like that.” An older woman said. Probably his mother.

“But mamá!!”

“There’s no ‘but mamá!!’ to say! Eat your meal in silence after benediction.” She recites benediction, everyone gathers their hands as Keith waits for Mrs McClain to finish.

As soon as she was done speaking, Keith started to eat.

“This is really good, Mrs McClain, thanks for this meal.” Keith compliments.

“Thank _you_. I noticed you weren’t praying with us, you’re not a Christian, are you?”

“No, I’m an atheist, but I do respect people’s beliefs.”

“Good.” Lance was glaring at him, surely thinking he was sucking up to his mom. Keith decided to ignore the farm boy and ate without a word. Dinner went well, and Keith went back to his room where he called his brother.

“Hello? Keith?”

“Please, Shiro, come and pick me up!! I don’t wanna stay here!!”

“Keith, you know what will happen to you if you come back.”

“You don’t understand, he called me _Sinatra_ when I was singing _Bob Dylan_!”

“Keith, I know how important music is to you, but you have a deal with the court judge. You cannot give up. I’ve known you much more stubborn than that.” Shiro laughs.

“He asked for _my last name_!! How nosy and rude do you have to be to ask things like that??” Keith complains.

“Keith, this is normal, he wants to know you, why don’t you try to get along with him?”

“I’m not here to make friends, Shiro!!”

“It’s always better with friends, Keith.” Shiro says, calmly.

“Anyway, Keith, you can’t screw this up.” Adam speaks, this time. “As Takashi said, you have a deal, and I want you to respect it. You know, I’m not saying that for me or for your brother, it’s for you and only for you. It’s for your own good. You cannot spend your like as a thug. You cannot spend your life stealing and forcing people’s entries. You have to go through this. It’s not against you, as I said, it is _for_ you. You can start a new life, it’s the occasion for you to become a better version of yourself.”

“Keith, I think the reason you wanna get out is because Lance is appealing to you, am I right? Don’t lie to me, I saw you earlier when I was talking to Mrs McClain.” Shiro asks.

“...” He doesn’t answer his brother’s question because he’s totally unable to lie. He hears a feminine laugh, Allura. Dammit! She was a really nice and sweet woman, but she could be evil, and Shiro playing the Allura card meant he really wanted Keith to stay where he was at all costs.

“Hello, Keith. This is Allura. Your brother told me you felt scammed, but I have faith in you. I _know_ you can do this. It seems to be a hell of a challenge, is this Lance is _that_ cute? And Keith, do you refuse a challenge? I remember that you always accepted a dare. Could you be… Scared?”

“NEVER!!” he shouts in his phone. “I am not going to lose this, Allura, I swear to fucking God, don’t get me started!!” His friend laughs as she gives back the phone to Shiro.

“So, Keith? Are you going to do this, or not?” he asks.

“I fucking will!!”

“Good. I have to go, it’s movie night with Adam, talk to you later!” Keith ends the call.

He _knew_ he was gonna get angry when Allura took the phone. She was the very best to make him do anything, Shiro cheated as usual. She always plays this petty game which consists in provoking Keith in order to make him do things he doesn’t want to do, like this little ‘trip’ in country side in a farm. What was he thinking when he forced Rolo’s entry?? Couldn’t he ask him for that money? Couldn’t he have threatened him instead of breaking in his place?

He went to bed but couldn’t fall asleep. Last time he checked his phone, it was something like three am.

“**Pidge? U awake?”**

“**Yeah, why?”**

“**Well, remember that one dude?”**

“**Lance?”**

“**Yeah”**

“**Wat ‘bout him?”**

“**He asked for my / last name / and he called me / Sinatra / when I was obviously covering / Bob Dylan /!”**

“**Oh how ruuuuuude of him! I cannot believe he did this to you, the great Keith Kogane!!”**

“**u know wat? Nevermind, g’d night, u gremlin!”**

“**u kno u love me, u would be bored if I wasn’t here to tease u lmao! N E ways, ‘night!”**

He fell asleep pretty fast, it was more than three in the morning.

He heard a knocking noise on his door and saw Lance coming in.

“Keith, wake up.”

“What the fuck, man? It’s like five in the morning!!”

“It _is_ five in the morning. What exactly did you think you were gonna do here? You’re not on a trip in Bora Bora! You’re in a farm, so you get the heck up and come work with me.” Lance said as Keith grumbled.

He put on some clothes, a black V-neck tee, tight black pants, a red plaid shirt knotted around his waist, his black boots, took his leather finger less gloves and joined Lance who laughed when he saw Keith’s outfit.

“What do you think you’re gonna do with such clothes??”

“Stop laughing, asshole!!” Keith said angrily.

“Come with me.”

The raven-haired boy followed his ‘coworker’. He lent him blue dungarees and plastic green boots.

“Really?”

“Where do you think you are? At the fashion week? You’re on a _farm_, you’ll have to do dirty work. If you wanna keep your clothes clean, you have no choice! Don’t think I’m a peasant just ‘cause I live on the country side, I _am_ fashionable myself. Just out of work hours.” Lance says. Keith frowned because what he only meant was that it wasn’t dark enough for him, the colors were too bright. He felt like wearing bright Christmas lights all over his body on a neon yellow jacket.

Keith put on the clothes Lance gave him and went out of the barn.

“Lemme check if it’s not too big or too small.” the farm boy says. Keith hates being observed like that.

“Are you done soon?” he says as Lance looks behind him.

“It’s perfect. Now, you come with me.”

Lance leads Keith to the barn.

“So this is Kaltenecker, you’re going to inseminate her.” the farm boy says.

“_I_?” Keith starts to panic a bit.

“Yup, you’re gonna give me this stem and the bucket. And I’ll tell you what to do.” Lance says as he puts some gloves on.

“Put some gloves on and look closely.” he says. Keith gave his co-worker what he asked for and what he did next shocked him for the rest of his life. Why was Lance’s arm in the cow??? It was _INSIDE_ the freaking cow!!! He wasn’t okay, so not okay. That was so _sick_. He was going to be sick. He ran outside, he really needed some fresh air. He texts his best friend he knew they’d be awake since they almost never slept.

“**PIDGE! This is sick, I wanna go back home!!”**

“**What happened?”**

“**That Lance dude put his whole arm in a fucking cow!! HIS WHOLE ARM IN A COW’S / ASSHOLE /!!! This is so gross!!”**

“**Keef, it’s how it works, how do u think u get some milk? x)”**

“**I will never, u hear me, never drink milk ever again!! And..”**

“**And? Tell me the best is yet to come!”**

“**He wants / ME / to inseminate the cow!! He showed me and I can’t do that, this isn’t right!”**

“**Oh boy, Keef, I gotta tell Matt”**

“**Don’t u dare!”**

“**Too late lmao”**

“**I will find u and I will murder u”**

“**Try me hoe :3”**

“**Oh shit here he comes, gotta go”**

Lance joined him moments after.

“Keith? You okay, buddy?”

“I’m not, this is gross!!! I’m going to throw up!! I won’t do that, you hear me?? I WON’T!” Keith yelled.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure??? You put your fucking _arm_ in her fucking _asshole_!!” Keith says, he is horrified for the rest of his life.

“It’s normal! How do you want me to inseminate her??” Lance says, holding a laughter.

“That’s right, mock me!”

“I’m not mocking you, it’s just that you’re such a city dweller!! I think that’s cute!” he frankly laughs.

“All right, enough giggles for now!! Come back in the barn with me.” Keith didn’t wanna go inside, but it was either that or admitting his defeat to Allura. And he couldn’t emotionally afford to lose.

“I won’t do that, I swear to fucking God, I won’t!” Keith says, dryly.

“Don’t worry, I did the insemination thing, but you’ll have to do something, indeed.”

Lance took a small stool and put it next to Kaltenecker.

“You’re going to milk her.”

“I am going to WHAT???”

“Milk her.”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m afraid I’m dead serious. So sit down, put some gloves on and take her udders in your hands. So now, strip a teat three or four times in order to get rid of the dirt and stuff and you have to do this with all of them before milking her for real.” Keith never felt the word ‘fuck’ so much in his life. He felt it from the bottom of his soul. He saw Lance leaving.

“Hey, hey, wait!! Where are you going?? Don’t leave me alone here with the cow!” he said, with pure terror in his voice.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back, I’m going to give her some grass.” Keith sighed in relief. At least, he won’t be alone with the animal.

He starts to milk Kaltenecker and it was way harder than he thought. The milk was long to come out.

“Oh wow, wow!! You aren’t doing this right!” Lance said. He knelt behind Keith, his torso against the newbie’s back, his head on his coworker’s shoulder, and his hands on the pink gloves.

“Here, like this.” This time, much more milk came out. Keith was nervous and felt his cheeks burning. It’s not like he was craving for some contact with Lance, it was just awkward. Keith was not comfortable with being physically so close to someone, but this dude’s warmth? It felt nice. He thought Lance made the warmest hugs. He thought Lance was a hugger. He also thought he should not daydreaming like he was doing at the moment. He felt dizzy, his cheeks were definitely red. He stiffened and his heart skipped a beat, when Lance spoke directly in his ear.

“Keith? Are you okay?” Okay, wow! What was _that_?? It was so _hot_! His usually loud annoying voice was deeper, he almost whispered. Keith couldn’t reconnect his brain to his mouth so he didn’t answer because he knew his awkward self, he could have said something like “you, me, the straw, now!”, and he couldn’t say that, it was inappropriate and he knew it. Lance was his _boss_, his was his _employee_, and workplace wasn’t the place for romance. So he shut his mouth instead.

They finished milking the animal and Keith ran away to soothe his heart rate. He took his phone to check on his cheeks, and he was redder than he’s ever been. He was hot, and it was only six in the morning. Was Lance trying to kill him?? Or did he do that innocently? Keith knew at heart it wasn’t on purpose, but it bugged him anyway. He managed to avoid Lance for the rest of the morning and went back to his room to play some notes. He tried to text Pidge in order to tell them what happened but they didn’t reply, they were maybe sleeping. He noticed that he had two missed calls from Shiro, so he phoned him back.

“Keith. Lance told me you avoided work this morning, what did we say?”

“Okay, it’s not my fault, he did this thing in my ear with his voice and I panicked, and I yeah, I might have run away from him.”

“You _only _might? Lance said you _definitely_ did. Keith, don’t screw this up. It’s your chance to change, it’s a one in a lifetime opportunity for you to start over. Trust me, you don’t wanna spend your life as a thief. You won’t be able to find a job because you’ll be an ex-prisoner. What are you going to do without money to live?” _He has a point_, Keith thought. He really couldn’t spend his life as a delinquent. But on the other hand, there’s Lance and his annoying cocky smile, his annoying loud cheery voice, his annoying beautiful eyes, his annoying tempting body, his annoying soft-looking skin, his annoying cute little freckles, his terrible annoying personality, he _is_ annoying in every way, damn, Keith bets he sweats annoyance by all the pores of his perfect skin! So why the fuck did he have a fixation on that one annoying dude?? Those six months are going to be reaaaally long.


	3. Chapter 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, I just wanted to add something withotut putting it in chapter two

Few days later, Lance took Keith to the pasture where the goats were. He was afraid of what Lance could ask him to do this time.

“See Henriette over there?” Lance asked pointing a lonely animal with his finger.

“Uhh.. Yeah.” Keith replied with fear in his voice.

“Well, we’ll need some milk to make some cheese, so there you go.” Lance said with a large smile on his face, handing a bucket and gloves to his employee. _Not again!!_, Keith thought.

“You have to go to her slowly, she’s fearful.” Lance advised.

Keith, tried to go as slowly as he could, but Henriette ran away. He had to try again and he was already pissed.

“Henriette? Good girl, good girl, shhh, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” He tried another approach, the goat started to run in every direction, and Keith followed her. He tried to rush after her, he tried to face her but she avoided him and ran away, he tried everything.

“Lance!! Don’t come to help me, I’m reaaaaally handling this, as you fucker can see!” Lance held his laughter while filming the whole thing, he couldn’t help capturing this very special moment on video, this scene was way to funny not to share it to his family and Hunk, his very best friend. He even might send it to Shiro too, just to show him how resourceful and quick-witted his baby brother was.

“Stop filming, asshole!!” Lance couldn’t refrain his loud laughter any longer, he could feel a six-pack developing and tears coming in the corner of his eyes.

“Oh shit, shit!” Lance said as he ran away from Keith who was furiously racing towards him. He stopped filming and hid himself, hoping he wouldn’t be found until he sent that video to Shiro, Veronica and Hunk.

Keith didn’t find Lance so he went back to his room and texted Pidge.

“**Hey there”**

“**Yooo so u survived to this morning too, I have to say I’m impressed, almost scared lmao”**

“**I did, but I’m gonna slaughter Lance Fucking McClain!”**

“**Why would u”**

“**He made me run after a fucking goat for thirty minutes. A / FUCKING / goat named / HENRIETTE /, can u believe this guy??? I hate him!”**

“**ROFLMAOOOO HENRIETTE”**

“**Stop laughing asshole!”**

“**I love u 2”**

“**Then he hid himself, I think it’s bc he doesn’t want me to punch his face and break his perfect teeth”**

“**I’m sorry, Keef, I just cannot help laughing bc I kind of pictured u!”**

“**I’m gonna murder u”**

“**Try me, hoe :3 Oh shit shit shIT ABORT MISSION MY MOM HEARD ME LAUGHING! She went like ‘Katie, why aren’t you sleeping? It’s 7am’. I hate you Keith Kogane.”**

“**Oh come on, u kno u love me!”**

“**I’d sell you to Satan for a one corn chip!”**

“**I call this BETRAYAL!! Ur like my fav gremlin, and that’s how u thank me??”**

“**Yup :3”**

“**Asshole”**

“**Luv u 2 fucker :D”**

“**Go to sleep!”**

“**Yeah, yeah, I will… Maybe tomorrow xD”**

“**No, but really, tryna get some rest”**

“**Yeah, yeah”**

“**I’m serious”**

“**Hi serious, I’m Pidge”**

“**GO TO FUCKING BED”**

“**Okay, nighty night! Have a nice day!!”**

“**Thanks, sleep tight!”**

He hated Pidge from the depths of his soul but loved them to death at the same time. They were his best friend for years now, and they became his confidant. They were one of the few people he genuinely trusted. They knew each other in junior high, they even had their emo phase together in high school, time sure flies. Pidge was the weird little genius no one wanted to talk to, and Keith? Well, he was a social outcast because he hated everyone until the day him and his best friend had to work together for science class, they never left each other since then. Keith dropped out of high school, so did Pidge few years later in college. Keith remembered all the good times they spent together from the library windowsill where they tried to write songs to the music rooms where he desperately tried to learn Pidge how to play guitar, they might be a genius, but they couldn’t play a single note. He also remembered the first time he performed on a stage. He sang Helena by My Chemical Romance, he cringes when he thinks about this moment of his life, but damn, it was a hell of a song! He still has an “emo” playlist on his ipod whenever he wants to remember his high school years and all the ‘It’s no a phase, Shiro! It’s who I am!!’ he said. He smiled at that memory and he cringed a bit too. He remembered Pidge with straightened black hair, they looked awful, and so did he with his mullet, but black was his natural hair color. He tried to straighten his hair once, he looked like a dog who came back from the outside on a rainy day. He missed those days when everything was so simpler. He missed those days except the year his father died from cancer. That’s when everything went wrong, he started to steal and threaten people, he thought about all those fights, especially that one where he’s been stabbed near his stomach, he thought he’d die, and he even took part in drug trafficking with Kolivan but he never got arrested for that and Shiro never knew. But he knew that if his brother knew about that, he would kill him.

He missed his town, he missed his motorbike, he missed his place, Shiro and Allura, he wanted to go back there, but he fucked up and it was the billionth time his brother told him to stop being a thug, he had it coming. He _knew_ that, but he missed his home, he even missed Rolo who hadn’t checked on him since he left, so screw that dude. After all, he broke into his friend’s house, so that was coherent that Rolo didn’t contact him. But still, screw that dude. He had it coming, he owed money to Keith. He missed everything he left behind him and it’s been only two weeks that he’s been at the McClain farm.


	4. Chapter 2.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters?? Yup! Those are short, that's why I posted both!

It was a really hot afternoon. Keith and Lance were painting the front gate in pale blue.

“You’re doing a pretty good job!” Lance exclaimed.

“Thanks.” Keith answered. They kept going in silence, Keith didn’t dare to look at Lance because he looked really good in a white tank top and he didn’t want to daydream while working. He noticed Lance had freckles on his shoulders too and his natural muscles when Keith glanced at him. Lance didn’t work out like him, but he was slightly muscular because of his job and Keith liked it. He wasn’t into buff dudes, he liked a hint a muscles, but not too much, and Lance was physically perfect to him. But his personality was awful, plus, he was loud and annoying.

The sky darkened as rain started to fall. Keith was about to run to the McClain’s house but the storm raged all of a sudden and the rain got heavier. He saw Lance running to the barn. Keith’s best option was to join him in the building made of wood.

They rushed inside. They closed the door and looked at each other. They were breathless and soaking wet. Lance was trembling, he was cold. Keith sat on the floor, looking at his employer.

“C’mere.” he said. “Here.” he added, handing his plaid shirt to Lance.

“Thanks.” he accepted and sat next to Keith. Lance covered himself in Keith’s warmth. It felt nice to him. He snuggled into Keith’s arms when he wrapped his upper member around Lance.

“Do you feel better?” Keith asked.

“Yeah.” Lance replied. “Thanks.” he looked up to Keith, he glanced at his mouth, lit by lightning. Keith stared at Lance, they froze for a moment. They looked like wet dogs but they looked at the other like they’ve never seen someone that hot.

Lance brushed his finger on Keith’s lips. They stared at each other before devouring the other’s mouth to the sound of the pouring rain. Lance jumped because of thunder so Keith hugged him while kissing.

Keith hated the guy, but he sure loved his embraces. He felt like his whole body as burning, he felt butterflies going everywhere in his stomach when Lance moaned against his lips, his heartbeat was faster and faster. His right hand got lost in Lance’s hair and his other hand was holding Lance’s.

Speaking of Lance, he wrapped his arms around Keith to deepen the kiss, he even made his employee top him on a pile of straw. Feeling Keith’s weight upon him made Lance want some more so he slithered his hands under Keith’s clothes. Lance’s hands were cold but they felt good. His tongue asked for entrance, Keith froze for a sec but allowed it anyway. It was hot, it was really pleasant, and from all the kisses Keith got and gave to his exes and people he hooked up with, Lance was by far the best kisser. He was soft, he was tender and most of all, Keith thought he was cute.

They stopped making out for a short moment and stared at each other again. They were panting, their cheeks were red, they were hot, and even though it felt awkward at first, they enjoyed every single second of it.

It’s been ten minutes since the storm began but it felt like hours to them.

“Seems like it’s gonna last a really long time.” Lance said.

“Yeah.” Keith answered, avoiding eye contact with his boss.

They eyed at each other, their gaze went to the other’s mouth.

“It’s so not okay.” Keith declared. “We should not be doing this.” he added.

“Yeah.. It’s.. So.. Wrong..” Lance replied, each word pronounced between light kisses. “But I really wan..” He could not finish his sentence because Keith attacked him with butterfly kisses from his lips to his neck. Lance clung to Keith’s clothe when he licked his soft skin. They could feel a boner popping and they could sense the other’s blooming erection.

“Maybe we should..” Keith said, his swollen lips brushing Lance’s.

“Yeah.” Lance agreed. But he didn’t want this moment to end. He didn’t want it to last forever either, but he thought it was too soon to end.

Keith laid next to Lance who was shivering.

“Still cold?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Lance answered.

“Come here.” Keith offered, opening his arms wide. Lance accepted the offer and nestled against Keith. He fell asleep pretty fast but Keith couldn’t. He was looking at Lance. _He’s so handsome_, Keith thought before hearing a loud snore. Lance was really appealing to Keith but damn! He sure snored! Keith spent the rest of the storm looking at him before falling asleep too.

When Keith woke up, he noticed that Lance was still sleeping, it was the middle of the night. He checked his phone and noticed he had many texts from Pidge.

“**Pidge!! wth??”**

“**Duuuude!! ;A;”**

“**Yeah? OAO”**

“**Keef! I was so worried!! They talked about violent storm in ur area on the news!!”**

“**I’m okay, I’m in the barn, Lance’s sleeping next to me and I’m typing with one hand only.”**

“**Oh oh~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”**

“**Oh stfu already!”**

“**I didn’t say anything!!”**

“**I kno u, u gremlin! It’s like u guessed about that we made out!”**

“**lmaoo!! N E ways, I’m glad ur okay and wait.. WAT?!!”**

“**We kissed under the storm and rn, I’m freezing! As I told u, we’re in the barn and he’s asleep”**

“**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”**

“**Leave me alone, omg”**

“**So u kissed under a storm. Ur first kiss with Lance under the storm. How roooomantic!! I didn’t kno u were into romance stuff!”**

“**I’m not! It just happened like that!”**

“**Yeah, whatever, Romeo! N E ways, I’m going to bed!”**

“**K, sleep tight, lil gremlin!”**

“**U2, u dummy.”**

“**thx”**

Keith put his phone in his pocket and snuggled against Lance as much as possible without waking him up and fell asleep almost immediately.

Lance was the first to wake up. He didn’t move because he wanted to look at Keith. He wasn’t exactly a beautiful sleeper, he snored, he was drooling, but he looked cute to Lance. He wanted to move, but Keith seemed to sleep really well so he didn’t want to wake him up. He recorded Keith snoring in order to tease him a bit when he’ll open an eye.

Keith awoke to birds singing. Lance hid his phone pretty fast.

“Hello, you.” he said with a soft smile.

“Hey there.” Keith replied. Lance kissed him chastely. Keith backed off because he thought he screwed everything up.

“I’m sorry, I gotta pee.” he said before rushing outside, then to his room. He texted Pidge.

“**PIIIIGEON!!!! I cannot stay here! Lance kissed me again!”**

“**Yeah, and? How is that a bad thing?”**

“**He’s my / boss /!! I can’t let it happen again”**

“**Yeah, u screwed up really bad! He’s ur employer! How could you, Keith Kogane???”**

“**That’s rite, mock me”**

“**Aw come on, u luv me”**

“**I hate you from the depths of my soul”**

“**But u love me”**

“**I do, yeah”**

“**And u love Lance too”**

“**HELL NO”**

“**lmao”**

“**I hate u”**

“**U would be bored if I weren’t there lmao x3”**

“**Don’t x3 me”**

“**Awww smol angry Keef is going through a rebellious phase :3”**

“**I swear to fucking god, no one will ever find ur body”**

“**Try me, hoe, Imma kick ur ass”**

“**Yeah, right”**

“**Watch me, N E ways, gotta go, I got work to do”**

“**k, luv u”**

“**yeah luv u 2”**

Keith had to call Allura. He didn’t want to talk about what happened to his brother.

“Hello?” she greeted.

“Hey Allura, this is Keith, is Shiro with you?” he asked.

“No, why? Did you want to talk to your brother?” Allura demanded.

“No, that’s the thing. I wanted to talk to you, actually.” Keith replied.

“Is there something I can do to help?”

“Yeah, hum… Lance, my boss, and I shared a night together in the barn during the huge storm yesterday and we sort of made out a lot and I just can’t stay here because of what happened, but I don’t wanna go to jail either, do you see my problem?” he said.

“Do you like Lance?” Alura demanded.

“I don’t even know. Physically, he’s a strong eight, even nine, but his personality is really meh, I mean, he’s loud and annoying!! And it’s been like a month since I’ve been working here.” Keith answered.

“I think you do like him, but a part of you is denying it, get to know him, and you’ll see.” she advised.

“Allura, please, don’t tell my brother, I don’t want him to know. And thanks.”

“No probbies, and don’t worry, your secret is safe with me!!” Allura promised.

Keith hung up the phone and laid down on his bed. There was no way for him to fall for that huge pain in the ass that Lance was. Even a crush was impossible!! He was so annoying and loud and cheery and he had the purest smile and oh _fuck_, Keith thought. He spent the entire day locked in his room, thinking of how he could get to know Lance.


	5. Chapter 2.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Keith got a break and invited Pidge to the McClain's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the 2.5, 2.7 and now 2.9 thing lmao

Two months after he arrived at the McClain farm, Keith could choose a person to visit him at so he chose his best friend, Pidge. They arrived at the train station where Keith was waiting for them.

“Yo dumbass!” they saluted.

“Yo gremlin!” Keith greeted back.

“Soooo….” Pidge spoke with an evil grin on their face. “Where’s your Lance?” the asked.

“He’s not _my_ Lance!! And he’s at his place!” Keith replied.

“Bruh! I wanted to greet him!” Pidge pouted.

“Pidge, don’t be a gremlin over there or I’ll murder you.” Keith declared.

“Try me, hoe.” Pidge answered.

“No one will ever find your dead body, I swear, Pigeon!”

“You love me way too much to kill me.” they say, amused.

“I’d sell you to Satan for a dorito!” Keith replied.

When Keith and Pidge arrived at the farm, Lance and Hunk, his best friend, offered their help to carry Pidge’s luggage.

“Be careful with this, I brought the love of my life in that suitcase.” they said. Lance and Hunk were confused about what Pidge said.

“They mean that thy took their laptop with them.” Keith translated.

“Oh!” Hunk said with a smile. “Anyway, welcome here Pidge! The McClains are a very nice family and they have a huge heart, plus, Lance’s mom makes the best churros in this universe!” he added.

“Thanks. And you are?” Pidge asked. “I sort of figured that you weren’t the famous Lance.” they added, glancing at Keith when they pronounced the word ‘famous’. Keith’s eyes said ‘fuck you, Pidge!’ but he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want Hunk to know how much he mentioned Lance when he talked to Pidge.

“I’m Hunk Garett, nice to meet you, Pidge!” he introduced himself.

“Pidge Holt.” they said, shaking hands with Hunk.

“So… How long have you known Keith?” Hunk asked.

“Since junior high.” Pidge replied. “How about you and Lance?” they added.

“Since forever.” Hunk declared. “We’re childhood friends.” he stared at Pidge for a while.

“Stop it already, it makes me uncomfortable!!” they said.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you somewhere.” Hunk affirmed.

“What a laaaame pick-up line, Funky Hunk!” Lance said loudly behind Hunk’s back, making him jump.

“C’mon, Lancelot, you know I’m almost engaged to Shay! I would never!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Funky Hunk, as in FunkyHunky?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah, how do you know?” Hunk also demanded.

“I’m Pidgeon!! We met on a science forum on the internet!!” they replied.

“Pidgeon!!!” Hunk said happily. He hugged them tightly. Pidge looked so shrimpy and short next to Lance’s tall friend.

“Hunk, I’m unable to breathe!!” they complained.

“Oh sorry, Pidge! I knew I’ve already seen you!!” Hunk declared.

Keith was waiting for his friend in order to show them around. He had a week off, and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. He wondered if he could go to the beach with his best friend in order to avoid awkward situations. He knew Pidge, he knew how they could be, what kind of little monster they were.

Keith took Pidge to his bedroom.

“So this is my room. I can sleep on the floor if you want the bed.” he says.

“Nah! Let’s just sleep together, like we used to do back in the day, unless you wanna share you bed with Laaaance!!” Pidge declares loudly.

“Oh come on, Keith, don’t give me the Look™! You’ve already slept with him!” they add.

“They’ll never find your corpse.” Keith says, dryly.

“Try me, hoe!” Pidge replies as they throw a pillow at Keith’s face. They fought for ten minutes, but Keith froze when he saw Lance in the doorway and he fell on the bed because of Pidge. They were laughing and struck a victory pose.

“I kicked your ass!!” they say, proudly. “Keith?” they look where Keith’s gaze was going.

“Oh.” they say as Lance leaves. “So you don’t want him to see your goofy side, do you?”

“I’m not ready for this, I’m too awkward for this.” Keith replies.

“I’m sorry, Keith, I didn’t see him.” they apologize.

“Don’t worry.” he replies.

During dinner, Pidge answered to many questions about Keith. The McClains found out that he had a Moomin key chain on his motorbike keys. They also heard of the story when Keith didn’t want to eat his carrots despite the fact he could become nicer, according to Shiro, but he’d rather be an asshole, those were his words. They laughed a lot and Lance learned that evening that Keith Kogane wasn’t as bad as he thought. He even thought Keith was cute.

Keith and Pidge went to their bedroom, Lance joined them few moments later.

“Pidge, do you need a mattress? Or maybe you, Keith?” he asked.

“No thanks, we’re gonna sleep together.” Keith replied.

“Oh.” Lance said. “Okay, then.” He seemed upset.

“We’re used to it! We used to sleep together all the time when we were younger!” Pidge explained as they went to Lance and whispered something in his ear, and went to bed. Lance blushed. Keith wondered what his friend told Lance who left.

“What did you tell him?” Keith demanded.

“That there was nothing between us and that you were all his!” Pidge answered as Keith’s cheeks take a shy hue of red.

“Oh come on!! Haven’t you noticed that way he looks at you??” they added.

“He looks at me the way he looks at everyone!! And I hate you!!” Keith shouted.

“No, you don’t! You love me to death!” they laugh.

“I do. But I also hate you from the depths of my soul!” Keith declared. Pidge laughed.

“Yeah, right, and I’m the Queen of England!” they said, giggling. They fell asleep a while after.

In the middle of the night, Keith woke Pidge up.

“Hey, you sleepin’?” he asked.

“Nope.”

“I wanna go to the beach.” Keith said.

“Then we go to the beach!” Pidge replied, with enthusiasm.

“I have no car, though.” Keith declared.

“As if stealing a vehicle scared you. But let’s ask Lance if he wants to go with us!” Pidge suggested.

“Okay.” Keith said.

Pidge and Keith went to Lance’s bedroom. Keith put a hand on Lance’s mouth.

“Lance, wake up!” Pidge shook him up. He jumped and let a muffled scream escape. He takes Keith’s hand off his lips.

“The heck, dude??” he grumpily said.

“Lend us your car, we’re going to the motherfucking beach!” Keith demanded.

“It’s three in the morning!” Lance grunted.

“Yeah, and?” Pidge asked. “We’ve done this before, we’re about to do it again, and we will definitely do it again in the future!” they added.

“Okay, fine. Lemme take a shower.” Lance said.

“No shower! Grab some clothes! Get in the car!” Pidge charged him to dress up.

Pidge and Keith finally convinced Lance to go with them but he accepted only if Hunk joined the road trip, so they woke him up too. They gathered some food, Lance left a note to his mom and they all went to the car.

“Okay, who drives?” Pidge asked.

“I will.” Keith said, checking if he had his license. “Pidge, you’re the DJ, don’t let me down!” he added.

“Yes sir!” they replied with enthusiasm.

They all sit in the car, Keith sets the GPS as Pidge creates a playlist for the road trip. It started with Bon Jovi’s I’d Die For You and Keith slammed the wheel to the rhythm of drums. Pidge was singing along and when the chorus came, Keith sang too, totally forgetting that Lance and Hunk were there, on the back seat.

Keith had a sudden burning passion in him when he heard the G Note™. Lance was cringing behind him but he didn’t care, Keith Kogane _HAD_ to sing Welcome To The Black Parade no matter what, no matter how old he was, he had to sing it at all costs and so did Pidge.

“What are you, emos?” Lance cringed.

“Shut up!!” Keith and Pidge yelled as they kept performing. Keith was the main singer and Pidge sang the back vocals, just like they used to back in the day.

“No, but seriously, Lance, Welcome To The Black Parade is a masterpiece!! It’s a classic!!” Pidge said when the song ended.

“Please, please, no more MCR or any other emo band!!” Lance whined.

Keith and Pidge sang along many songs, even Mulan’s I’ll Make A Man Out Of You (everyone sang that one), but they agreed on no more MCR or ‘any other emo band’ against their will. Lance was relieved that they kept their promise. It was sunrise when they arrived at the beach. They fell asleep in the car to the sound of acoustic music.

They woke up two hours later. Lance and Hunk went to a bakery to buy breakfast because they forgot to take some before leaving. As for Keith, he was playing guitar and Pidge and him were singing.

“_I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we’re in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday”_

Lance arrived at that one specific moment. Keith and Pidge were staring at each other with the sweetest tenderness in their eyes, Keith even kissed Pidge on their cheek and they hugged. Lance should have known, it was obvious that Keith was in love with his best friend and that it was mutual in spite of what Pidge said, despite the fact that there were nothing romantic between those two.

Pidge and Keith broke their hug when they noticed Lance was here.

“Lance? Are you okay? You’re making a weird face.” Pidge asked but he didn’t answer. Lance ran away instead.

Hunk arrived few minutes later.

“Have you guys seen Lance?” he asked.

“He ran away.” Keith said. “He was looking at us, Pidge asked him if he was okay, he didn’t answer and rushed this way.” he added, showing the direction to Hunk.

“I’ll find him.” Hunk declared. “Don’t worry.”

“Okay, thank you, Hunk.” Keith replied, anxiously.

The two best friends took their breakfast. Keith didn’t understand what he just witnessed.

“He’s weird.” he said.

“Yeah.” Pidge answered. “While Hunk tries to find this dumbass, maybe we could wander around town!” they suggest.

“Yeah, sure!!” Keith accepted.

They leave the car and go shopping. They buy swimsuits and Pidge goes for fireworks.

“Pidge, no.” Keith almost shouts.

“Pidge, yes.” was their answer.

“Why?” he asks.

“It’s a surprise tool that will help us later.” they say.

“Pidge, my dearest friend, my gremlin, why are you like this?” Keith demands, smiling.

“Don’t know, don’t care! You love me and that’s all that matters to me!” they say with a soft grin.

“Yeah.” Keith grinned back.

They spent hours shopping. Hunk texted Pidge to notify them that he found Lance. Keith was relieved because if Lance got lost because of him, his mother would have killed him. Pidge and him went back to the car and tidied what they purchased. They used the beach cabins to change their clothes to their swimsuits.

Hunk grabbed Keith’s arm.

“So are you and Pidge…? Asking for a friend.” Hunk demanded, his question confused Keith.

“Yes, we are. They’re my very best friend. They’re one of the very few people I trust. Pidge is the greatest even though they’re a gremlin.” Keith answered with a soft smile. Hunk realized that Keith might have misunderstood him.

“Keith, I think you misunderstood me. Are you and Pidge dating?” he asked.

“It’s none of your business, plus, why do you ask?? Do you like Pidge?? You don’t even have a chance, they’re in love with computers and science.” Keith explained.

“I already have someone, her name is Shay.” Hunk said calmly.

“Oh.” Keith paused. _Damn you, Lance!!_, he thought. “I thought you wanted to know if Pidge was available for a relationship. But tell your ‘friend’ that they don’t even have a single chance with my best friend. And tell Lance to fuck off!!” Keith declared angrily. He didn’t know why but the idea of Lance dating Pidge made him mad. He went to the cabin to put his swimsuit on and ran in the water next to Pidge.

They played together, splashing the other as they talked.

“Hunk talked to me. I think Lance wants to date you.” Keith said.

“He what?” Pidge asked. They were holding back a laughter.

“I think Lance is jealous of us, and of me, more specifically, because he likes you.” Keith explained. Pidge couldn’t hold it back anymore so they burst out laughing.

“You dumbass.” they said as they joined Lance and Hunk on the blanket they placed on the sand. Keith enjoyed the water a bit longer before going to eat his sandwiches.

Lance and Keith ate in silence. This situation was awkward. Keith knew he had to talk to Lance about his weird behavior.

“Lance, can I talk to you for a sec?” he risked to ask.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Lance replied.

“Dude, you should totally talk to Keith.” Hunk said.

“What if I don’t want to?” Lance declared, dryly.

“I can assure you that you won’t regret it.” Pidge spoke too. Keith was waiting for a clear answer. He didn’t want to force him but he really wanted to have a discussion with Lance.

“Okay fine.” he sighed.

Keith and Lance took their beer and went to town.

“So you wanted to talk, then talk.” Lance said.

“I kind of noticed that you seemed interested in Pidge and I wanted to tell you to let it go. They only like computer, robots and science.”Keith explained.

“It’s not Pidge.” Lance replied, ducking his head. He was blushing and avoided eye contact with Keith.

“Then what is it? Why did you react like you did earlier? Talk to me, Lance.” Keith declared, with concern.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Lance replied as he leaves to the beach. _Then fuck off_, Keith thought.

He texted Pidge to join him in town. He didn’t want to be alone. His friend arrived ten minutes later.

“Soooo..?” they asked.

“So Lance’s an ass, I hate the guy!!” Keith answered.

“You guys are both idiots!! Just kiss already! You already did, once during a storm, you can do it again!!” Pidge shouted, rolling their eyes.

“Pidge...”

“Don’t Pidge me!! I’m out!!” they yelled. Keith never felt so lonely and lost before. He usually knew when a dude liked him, when he liked someone and when the feelings were mutual, but this situation was so confusing!! He had to talk to Hunk so he texted him.

“**Hunk? It’s Keith.”**

“**I know! :)”**

“**Idk who to talk to, I think I pissed Pidge off, and this whole thing with Lance confuses me”**

“**Oh man, I’m sorry, but I wanna be neutral, I don’t wanna upset Lance, and you too. So if there’s something between Lance and you, then try to fix it, both of you! Sorry, buddy, I would have helped you with pleasure, but I don’t wanna argue with you or Lance! Good luck, though!”**

“**It’s okay, I’ll try to fix it”**

Hunk was useless, but Keith really wanted to fix this issue with Lance. He was concerned about him, he just wanted to spend a good day and make some memories, not to ruin the day. He decided to go up to Lance who was flirting with some girls on the beach.

“Lance? Can I talk to you?” Keith risked to demand.

“Well, excuse me, ladies, I’ll be right back.” Lance said, winking and doing finger guns. “What do you want this time?” he added, less nicely.

“I.. Uhhh.. Wanted to apologize for being too nosy earlier.” Keith said, calmly.

“Oh. Okay.” Lance replied.

“So we’re cool?”

“I guess we are, but don’t get me wrong, I’m still mad at you!” Lance declared. Keith didn’t understand why he was mad at him, but he hadn’t the nerve to ask. He did nothing wrong except waking Lance up at three am in order to come to the sea.

Pidge texted Keith to know where he was, it was almost time for the sun to set and they wanted him to be there. He joined his friends on the blanket but didn’t notice when Hunk and Pidge left.

“I love going to the beach just to see the sunset.” Keith said.

“Yeah, same.” Lance replied. “Okay, look, Keith, I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I shouldn’t have treated you like I did.” They looked at each other for a while. Lance put a hair strand behind Keith’s ear in a smooth move. They wanted to kiss, they really did, but they didn’t know if it was appropriate or not. Lance came closer to Keith, he interlinked his fingers with Keith’s and brushed a soft kiss on his lips. Keith deepened the embrace by taking Lance’s face in his hands.

After the kiss, Lance placed his head on Keith’s shoulder, and even though he slightly jumped at first and wanted to hiss at Lance, Keith let him snuggle. He realized that Pidge and Hunk left only when they came back with fireworks.

Keith was looking at Lance having fun with his fireworks. His smile was the purest Keith’s ever seen, Lance was really enjoying this evening. Keith was relieved to see that Lance felt better than earlier. He sighed and smiled while looking at the tall tanned boy. _He wasn’t a bad person, after all_, he thought, _maybe I could get to know him_. Keith felt his stomach knot up. He was definitely falling for this annoying dude he couldn’t stand without noticing it.

They packed their stuff and went back to the McClain farm. They arrived at midnight and went straight to bed.

The next day, Keith woke up to the sound of Pidge typing on their computer.

“Hey.” he said.

“Hey you.” they replied.

“Still playing?” Ketih asked.

“Yeah.” they laugh. “I hope you weren’t awoken because of me.”

“Don’t worry about that.” he declared with a soft smile.

Keith got up and brought breakfast to his room for Pidge and him.

“Here, eat.” he said.

“Thanks.” Pidge replied. “That was really awesome yesterday!”

“Yeah.” Keith declared, slightly blushing to the thought of the kiss. He couldn’t help smiling.

“I know you guys kissed, Hunk and I saw you when we came back from the car with fireworks. Don’t give me that look, Keith, we both know you crave for more!!” Pidge said.

They heard a knock on the door and Lance was there with Keith’s phone.

“You forgot it in the kitchen.” Lance declared.

“Oh thanks, Lance.” Keith answered, taking the opportunity to brush Lance’s hand while taking back his phone. They were staring at each other.

“Oh my God!! Take a room already!!” Pidge shouted.

“PIDGE!” Keith and Lance yelled at the same time. Pidge left them alone, while laughing.

“So yeah, thanks.” Keith said.

“No problems.” Lance replied.

There was an awkward silence between them, they avoided eye contact. They never talked about the Storm Incident™, and they’ll probably never talk about the Sunset Kiss™ either.

“So, hum.. I think I’m gonna..” Lance spoke.

“Okay..” Keith responded. He wanted Lance to stay, his heart sank. He really wanted to kiss him again, to feel his warmth, to feel his soft tongue, to feel his hand cling to his clothes. He was craving for a kiss, then why couldn’t he move? Why couldn’t he grab Lance’s hand? Why did he let him go? Keith stood here, regretting his decision. He hoped for Lance to come back, he hoped he would run to him and kiss the shit out of him, but Lance did not, he went to his room instead and Keith wanted to follow him but his legs couldn’t move.

“Run after him.” Keith heard a voice, it was Luis, Lance’s brother. “He’s waiting for this as much as you are.” he added.

Keith ran to Lance’s room, he knocked on the door, waited for Lance to open. When he did, Keith hugged Lance tightly. He wanted to feel his sweet warmth, he wanted to smell his fragrance, he wanted to sense his soft hair under his fingers, he wanted to touch his smooth skin under his clothes. He didn’t even like the guy!! But something in Lance was intoxicating Keith and he didn’t know what it was and it bothered him.

“Keith?” Lance asked. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know, I just… I’m sorry, Lance, I just really wanted to hug you.” Keith said, squeezing Lance.

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Lance said, hugging Keith back. He put his hand on Keith’s head and stroked his hair with a soft smile. He even dropped a kiss on Keith’s forehead. Keith could feel Lance’s heart beating really fast. He looked up to him, their cheeks were red. Keith closed his eyes and kissed Lance softly. He’s been wanting to do this for a while, since they returned from the beach actually, he felt his stomach twisting, his heart sankwhen Lance’s hands went on his hips in order to make him come closer. It was chaste and Keith didn’t want more, it was perfect. He placed his hands around Lance’s face to deepen the kiss. He got lost in this embrace, his heart was beating so fast that Keith thought it was about to explode. Keith broke his grasp, his forehead against Lance’s. They were looking at each other, Keith got lost in Lance’s eyes. They looked like the sky, they were even bluer.

“I love your eyes.” Keith said, his mouth brushing Lance’s. “They look like a summer sky.” he added.

“Are yo trying to flirt with me, Mr Kogane?” Lance asked, smiling, yet astonished by Keith’s words.

“I’m just speaking my mind.” he responded, lulled by Lance’s warmness. He didn’t want to leave, but he had to so he tried to go away but Lance didn’t want to let him go.

Keith tried not to get attached to Lance, but it seemed like it was too late. He hoped he wasn’t falling in love because in four months, he was going back to his place, to his life without Lance. He was so going to miss him.

The rest of the week went pretty fast and Keith went back to work. It was hard to say goodbye to Pidge, they had a lot of fun, Keith realized how much he missed them when they weren’t there. Oh, of course, Pidge tried to throw Keith into Lance’s arms but based on how things were going between those dorks, Pidge knew it was just a matter of time and it might happen sooner than they think.


	6. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this one lmao

Few weeks after Pidge left, Keith was playing guitar, leaned on a tree. He didn’t dare to sing because he didn’t want Lance to find him singing and call him Sinatra again on a mocking tone. He saw a silhouette in front of him and looked up to see who was there. It was Veronica, she sat next to him.

“So you play guitar, huh?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“How long have you?”

“Something like twenty years, I began early, I was something like five.” She whistles in admiration.

“Lance used to play guitar too, he was way better than me, but he kind of stopped when our dad passed away. They used to play together.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith says.

“Don’t be. So, hum.. That must sound cliché, but could you learn me few things? I’m really rusty.”

“Why would I do that?” Veronica blushes a bit, smiled while looking away.

“Well, there’s this girl, you see, my neighbor, her name is Acxa and I kind of have a crush on her and I’d like to, y’know, kind of impress her. I know how dumb and childish it sounds, but I really want her to notice me, this ridiculous crush is devouring me from the inside!!”

“And you talk to me about that stupid crush of yours, because?” Keith asks.

“Oh come on, if you think I don’t know you’re gay, just like me!” _Fuck!, _he thought.

“Okay, fine. I’ll help you, it’ll make me kill some time.” With accepting to help Veronica, Keith was hoping she wouldn’t tell her brother about his sexuality.

“Oh thanks!!!” She grabbed Keith into a squeezing hug. He was so surprised that he didn’t react. This family was really tactile. They hugged and kissed all the time. Keith was more the kind of guy who hissed at people when they touched him because physical contact made him anxious. Veronica seemed to be a way better person than her irritating brother. That’s how Veronica’s guitar lessons began.

Keith wasn’t the ‘teacher’ kind of guy, but Veronica was really good. She was a fast learner. She mastered theory pretty fast. Lance didn’t seem to appreciate that his sister and Keith were closer and closer. That’s why he thought he could have a conversation with his coworker, after all, it wasn’t a bad thing, it was to help his sister, he just didn’t want her to end up with this asshole. He was about to knock on Keith’s room door when he heard some giggles and then…

“Wow, you’re pretty good at this, Veronica!”

Lance stormed into the bedroom.

“You guys are having sex!!! I knew it!!! How could you do that, Kogane??? Under _MY_ roof!!! With my _sister_!! How could you??” Veronica and Keith looked at each other, shocked and then amused by Lance’s words.

“You could have told me, I would have put the guitar in its case.” Veronica said. Lance froze for a sec.

“No but really Lance!! How could you think I would let Keith do me??? He’s not even my type!! No offense, Keith.” Veronica said, frustrated.

“No worries.” It was really hard for Keith to hold back his laughter. After all, he was gay and Veronica was a lesbian. So there was no way for them to even make out.

“Then, what’s your type if Keith’s not??” Lance said.

“Oh Lance, Lance.. Could it be jealousy in your voice?” Veronica asked.

“N-No way!!” Lance stuttered.

“Lancey Lance, if you don’t think I don’t _know_...” she said with a mysterious voice and a smile. Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What does she know?? It was some kind of ‘What happened in Budapest?’ mystery here!! She cannot drop a bomb like this and get away with it!!

“Oh and to answer you, Lance, my type is Acxa!” Veronica left Lance frozen in shock, laughing.

_Okay_, Keith thought. He _had_ to tell Lance he wasn’t fond of his sister, and explain what was _really_ going on.

“Lance, sit down.” he sat next to Keith.

“What? What are you gonna tell me after my sister’s revelation?!”

“I’m going to explain. Veronica wanted to learn how to play guitar in order to amaze your neighbor, Acxa.”

“Are you telling me she told you she liked girls before telling me??? I _am_ able to understand! I’m not a kid anymore!!” Lance whines.

“Lance, y’know, I can understand why she told me first. When I found out I was gay, I told my brother’s best friend before talking to Shiro. She was really sweet, supportive and understanding and she told me she swung both ways. After telling each other, we went to my brother, and we told him together. I was really scared because I was something like twelve, and I didn’t understand at that time why Shiro was always hanging out with dudes, except Allura, and there was even a time when I thought they were dating, they’ve always been friends and nothing more. That’s the day I found out my brother was gay too. But please, don’t be mad at Veronica, I can understand why she didn’t tell you first.”

“Okay, look, I’m mad because when I realized I was bi, I told her first!! Because she was my best friend, and she betrayed me!!” Lance says dramatically using exaggerated gestures.

“She did not!”

“I cannot hear you over the sound of her betrayal, it’s like she stabbed me in the back!!” Lance shouts.

“Oh come on!! Stop being such a drama queen!” Keith laughs, it was not a forced laughter like he’s used to. It was natural and he couldn’t stop.

“So you said you were gay?” Lance asked after settling down. “So you never dated Pidge?? I thought you guys were..” he added.

“So you said you were bi? And nope, it never happened, and it never will!” Keith replied. “More seriously, your sister told me you used to play guitar, it’s a shame you stopped. How long have you been practicing?”

“I used to play for fourteen years, I began when I was seven. But then my dad passed away and I couldn’t touch a guitar anymore. I’m twenty-four now, and I think I’m rusty.” he says, looking at the instrument Veronica borrowed him. It was tempting, but he didn’t want to Keith to make fun of him after three years without studying.

“Hey, I can see you wanna play something.” Keith said with a tender smile. “I won’t make fun of you, I promise.”

Lance grabbed his guitar and checked if it was tuned. He scratched the strings. _He wasn’t bad at all_, Keith thought.

“I don’t know this song, which one is it?”

“Are you making fun of me because you’re not able to recognize what I’m playing or don’t you really know this song?” Lance asked, he was upset.

“I’m into classic rock, so I really don’t know, sorry, Lance, I didn’t want to upset you.” Keith declared.

“Oh okay. It’s Bésame Mucho, it’s a Mexican classic. I really love this song.” Lance answered.

“Could you sing it for me? I’d like to know it.” Keith requested innocently.

Lance felt like he blushed from his hair root to his feet.

“Are you okay, Lance?” Keith demands.

“Uhhh.. Yeah. Why?” he replies.

“You’re so red, it’s like you’re gonna faint.” He was so cute, Keith couldn’t resist and touched his face. It was warm and soft. He caressed his cheek, leaned to Lance and he froze. He realized he might have gone too far. He takes his hand off, put his guitar in its holder, grabbed some underwear, his pajamas and ran to the shower. What was he, twelve?? He had to text Pidge!

“**Yo pigeon”**

“**Yo asshole! What’s going on? It’s been few days, thought u were dead lmao”**

“**So I started to teach guitar to Veronica, Lance’s sister, and he kind of thought we were having sex cuz we’re friends, sort of”**

“**I fell off my chair laughing! You? Having sex with a girl? What was he thinking? You sweat gayness by all your pores xDD”**

“**ikr! So yeah, I had to explain him, and I kind of came out to him, and he did too, he said he was bi”**

“**Now’s ur chance, hit on him! I know you like him, Keef, u cannot hide anything from me!”**

“**Doesn’t mean he likes me x)”**

“**Ur the softest dude I know, Keef, of course he can like u, he HAS to, because if he doesn’t, I’ll stab dis bitch! And remember the Storm Incident™ and the Sunset Kiss™”**

“**Calm the fuck down, u gremlin! N E ways, we sort of had a moment again, he told me he played guitar but he stopped for personal reasons, and then, I touched his cheek and almost kissed him, idk why I did that?!! That was stupid!”**

“**Heck yeah, it was, he’s your employer, dude!”**

“**idk!”**

“**What’s next? Sex in the shower? Jk, jk”**

“**Never gonna happen!”**

Lance stood there, without really understanding what he just witnessed. Did Keith really touch his face? The same Keith that hisses when touched? And did he really wanted to kiss him again or was it just the farm boy’s imagination? Lance couldn’t help smiling, he wasn’t aware he was falling for the raven-haired man. Tonight, he was going to ask him out, well, sort of. He was going to ask him if he would like to stargaze.

He knocked on the bathroom door.

“Keith? When you’re done, meet me in my room, I’d like to talk to you.” _Fuck_, Keith thought. He was worried that Lance could fire him, especially after the Storm Incident™, the Sunset Kiss™ and now this, he really didn’t wanna go to jail, he was progressively getting attached to him and to this place. He went to his boss’ room after his shower.

It was a nice little room with blue painted walls, there were fluorescent stars on the ceiling, they must be from Lance’s childhood. There was a small blue lion plush on his bed, which strangely looked like his red lion.

“We almost have the same lion plush! Mine is a bit bigger. I won it at a fair lottery.” Keith exclaimed. What he didn’t say, though, is that he also owned a Moomin plush and that it’s on his bed.

“Well, I got mine at a fair too, but I had to shoot balloons.” Lance commented.

“So you wanted to see me? What did I do wrong, this time?”

“Nothing, I just.. I was wondering if after dinner, you’d like to go stargazing with me in the field.” he looked away, he didn’t dare to glance at Keith.

“Oh. Okay, seems cool, I’ll have to put on some clothes, because I might be cold in pajamas.”

“Yeah.” Lance giggled. Keith texted his best friend again.

“**What this time?”**

“**He asked me if I wanted to go stargaze tonight”**

“**What did u say?”**

“**I said yes, I mean, it’s just stargazin’, right?”**

“**Depends lmao”**

“**Pidge u scaring me”**

“**I kno”**

“**Asshole”**

“**U would be bored without me x)”**

“**As I said so many times, I’d sell u to Satan for one corn chip”**

“**Awww Keef loves me, how cute x3 N E ways, don’t let him approach you, I can tell you’re hoping something, just don’t, remember u still have 3 months here, and then, u come back to ur life!”**

“**I knooow but he’s cute, but he’s annoying, but he’s handsome asf”**

“**He’s cute or handsome?”**

“**Both? Both. Both is good.”**

“**lmaoo”**

“**Gotta go, they call me for dinner.”**

“**c ya”**

After the meal, Keith went to his room and picked his favorite clothes. He even took his leather jacket in case of chilling temperatures. He took a photo and sent it to Pidge in order to know if it was too much.

“***whistle* Look at you!! You even took the leather jacket, damn boy, you’re hella addicted to the dude! I mean, u play the Leather Jacket™ card on first date”**

“**It’s NOT a date! I hope it’s not, Pidge, help me, I’m too awkward for this shit!”**

“**And u think I’m not? I don’t even kno what a dude or a girl is bc I’m ace lmao! Have a nice date ;3”**

“**It’s not a date!”**

“**It totally is lmao”**

“**Talk to u later!”**

Keith caught up with Lance next to the chicken house. He wore a blue tee, which made his eyes even bluer, with brown pants. He looked at Keith.

“Wow.” he accidentally let escape.

“Uh thanks, I guess.” Keith didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t used to being complimented and Lance was even handsomer when he wore regular clothes.

They walked to the field and laid on the grass. The sky was really pretty that night. There were a lot of stars.

“So.. How did you get this scar on your face?” Lance demanded as he got closer to Keith. He buries his face in Keith’s neck.

“Well, since you shared something personal with me earlier, I guess I can tell you. So I was in this bar with Rolo, a friend, well, sort of. Anyway, there’s this massive old ass dude, a former military guy, who was annoying Nyma, Rolo’s girlfriend, the dude was in the bathroom, and the girl was saying no but the old ass perv insisted. At some point, I took my knife and threatened him, I told him to leave or else, I would stab him, he didn’t scare me. He broke a beer bottle on a table and tried to attack me. I stabbed him in the leg and kick his face, Nyma joined Rolo when he got out, and I thought I knocked the dude out, but plot twist, nope. He called me, I faced him, he ripped the bottle on my face and well, since then, I got this scar.” Keith explained.

“Okay, wow. I’m impressed. I would never take part of a bar fight.” Lance laughs.

“I’ve been arrested for that.”

“Oh.” Lance looked up to Keith and stopped for a sec. He intensely stares at him. “Don’t move.”

“What? Why?”

“Close your eyes if it helps you.” Lance almost topped Keith. He was closer and closer. Keith’s heartbeat was faster and faster. He closed his eyes when Lance’s hands touched his cheeks. _This is happening __again_, he thought, _here he comes_. A sudden pain on his face made him open his eyes wide.

“What the fuck, dude??” Keith yelled.

“You had a huge pimple.” Lance commented calmly.

“Did you just…??? We were having a _bonding moment_!! You ruined it because of a pimple??? Really, Lance??”

“Well, if you took care of your skin, it wouldn’t have happened.”

“So now, it’s _my_ fault??? Fuck off, Lance, really!” Keith got on his legs and ran away.

“Keith, wait!!” He went after his employee.

He caught his hand and made Keith face him.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, really, please, stay with me a bit longer.” Lance almost begged.

“Why should I do that?” Keith replied angrily. Lance didn’t know what to do, nor what to say so he chastely kissed him.

“Don’t you think I’m gonna...” Lance briefly kissed him again, this time, he wrapped his arms around Keith, their foreheads were touching, they were staring at each other dead in the eye. Lance’s gaze was sparkling.

“Lance, I.. Fuck it.” It’s Keith’s turn to kiss Lance. He doesn’t really know why he did because he was mad, but he wanted to. He also didn’t know for how long he was waiting for this moment to happen again. Since when did he want to kiss Lance so bad? Maybe it was because the taller one was cute with his red cheeks and his shimmering eyes. He was looking at the shorter one like he was most beautiful being that walked on Earth. Lance’s lips were soft, his skin under his tee was warm and smooth. His fingers got lost in Keith’s long hair, it was slightly greasy, but he didn’t care. He always thought Keith was handsome, he even developed some kind of a crush on him, he even learned to like his flaws, so he really waited for this moment, he really wanted it to happen again. It was longer when Keith kissed him, it was hotter too. Lance stiffened when Keith’s tongue asked for entrance. His stomach was twisting, he could feel billions of butterflies going in every direction in his body. He was so blown away that he could not open his eyes for five seconds after Keith broke the embrace.

Said Keith ran away from Lance. He screwed up again, he screwed up really bad. He had to text Pidge, they were right, and then, he’ll call Shiro the next day to explain why he cannot stay here. Why was he so stupid?? Why did he have to kiss Lance back??? Couldn’t he be reasonable and tell him it was a bad idea??? It’s been only three months. There are still three months to go. All he wanted to do was to steal a car and go back to his place but he couldn’t because he’ll end up in prison. He arrived in his room, he locked it, changed his clothes and went to bed, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!!” he repeats to himself before going to bed.

“**Keef? U back?”**

“**Yeah, in my bed”**

“**sooo? Tell me!!”**

“**Well, we had a bonding moment, and he ruined everything because of a pimple on my face, but then he kissed me and I kind of kissed him back and now, I wanna hit my head on a wall”**

“**I knew that u guys were gonna kiss again!!”**

“**I fucked up, I fucked up so bad, Pidge >< I can’t believe I did it again!! I swore I wouldn’t fuck this up again!! Why am I like this”**

“**u did lmao and don’t worry, I love u N E ways :3”**

“**Thanks, Satan”**

“**yw”**

“**good night”**

“**nighty night!!”**

As for Lance, he came back to his bedroom, disappointed that they could not share this moment a bit longer. Those kisses were as pleasant as unexpected. He wished for more, but it seems like Keith wasn’t really okay with this idea since he ran away. This is the night Lance McClain realized he really _really_ liked Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can yell at me on twitter @Blitziaeleece lmao


	7. Chapter 3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things spice up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had someone over so I couldn't really update this piece of work, but I can now, so yeah, have some of my dumb thing lmao

Keith was wondering why the McClains were trying to hide something to Lance so he asked Veronica.

“Oh it’s almost Lance’s birthday, it’s tomorrow!” she said.

“Oh okay.” Keith freaked out because he had nothing to give him. _I’m so screwed_, he thought.

“Keith, you don’t have to give Lance a gift, you know, you couldn’t have known about it.” Veronica tried to reassure him. He really wanted to give something to Lance but he didn’t know what so he texted Hunk.

“**Hey”**

“**Oh hello Keith! :)”**

“**Hunk, I need ur help! I’d like to give something to Lance for his bday, but I got no idea!!”**

“**Well, I don’t really know, you don’t have the same relationship with Lance than me. I mean, Lance and I are friends since childhood, and you’ve been here for like only three months, almost four, and I think you mean much more than that to him. Keith, Lance really likes you and he’s a romantic. I’m not talking about a fancy restaurant and this kind of stuff, but about cute simple things.”**

“**Okay, thanks, I guess.”**

“**You’re very welcome!! :)”**

Keith put his phone in his pocket and started to think. Something cute and simple, but romantic. A date?? Keith was pretty much as romantic as a celery stick. He looked on the internet, and there was a fair near his location. So he was going to bring him there after dinner. He asked Veronica how long birthday parties last in her family.

“Oh don’t worry, since Nadia has to go to bed early, we finish around 10pm.” she replied. “Why?” she asked.

“Well, I’d like to take Lance on a date tomorrow night.” Keith admitted. Veronica whistled.

“Nice!! That’s a good idea!! Do you have money?” she demanded.

“Yeah.” he responded.

“Sooo.. Where are you guys going?” she asked.

“The fair in the village near this one.” Keith replied.

“Try to impress him!” Veronica said with enthusiasm.

“We’re not silly teens anymore, Veronica.” she left and Keith went back to his room.

Did he have to bring flowers? He didn’t know because Lance could see the flowers and the date was supposed to be a surprise. And which ones could he pick? He decided to give up on the flowers idea. He never hung out with someone like Lance before so he was pretty anxious. He wonder how he could dress but he knew himself, he will be wearing his leather jacket, black clothes and his red plaid shirt knotted around his waist, as usual.

Keith went to Lance’s room.

“Hey.” he said.

“Hey Keith.” Lance replied.

“So, hum… I was wondering… Would you go to the fair with me tomorrow after 10pm?” Keith asked. Lance’s eyes widened, he smiled.

“Yeah, sure! With pleasure!” he responded. Lance kissed Keith’s cheek. “See you tomorrow, then!” Lance said in a cheery tone.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Keith answered as he left. He couldn’t help smiling. He, Keith Kogane, had a second date with Lance McClain.

The next day was so slow. Keith was waiting impatiently for the night, he was anxious too. The birthday dinner went well, Lance got many presents from his family. It was a nice moment. Keith stood up, apologized for leaving and went to his room. He put his leather jacket, took his red scarf, his finger less gloves and went to knock on Lance’s room door. He opened and greeted Keith who let escape a ‘whoah’ when he saw Lance. He was wearing a white shirt with brown pants and fancy shoes. He was really handsome.

“Hey.” Keith said.

“Are you ready to go?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, you?” Keith demanded.

“I am more than ready.” Lance responded.

Keith set the GPS to the village near them and started the engine of the car.

“Happy birthday, Lance.” Keith said before leaving.

“Thanks.” Lance replied with a smile before kissing him chastely.

They arrived at the fair, they wandered around until they found a shooting stand where Keith saw a huge shark plush. He remembered that Veronica told him one day that Lance loved sharks. He paid to play and put himself in position to shoot.

“Wait.” Lance said. “Lemme help.” He placed himself behind Keith, his torso against his back.

“Place your pelvis like this, and your shoulders like that. Look over there and shoot.” Lance explained. Keith obeyed and shoot the balloons successively.

“How many tickets do I have to win to get one of those huge plush?” he asked.

“Fifty.” the guy who was running the business said. He was tall, his skin was dark so was his hair and had blue eyes, his name tag said Curtis. _He would totally be Shiro’s type_, Keith thought.

“Okay, then take my money, I’ll win those tickets.” he responded. He really wanted to win this huge shark for Lance who thought Keith was really determined to win that big hippo plush.

Keith won the fifty tickets pretty easily.

“I’m so impressed!!” Lance declared with amazement in his voice. “Are you sure you’re not comfortable with guns?”

“I am. I am more comfortable with blades, I took iaido and aikido classes back in the day.” Keith replied. He turned to Curtis and asked for the shark.

“Thanks, have a nice evening.” he said.

“Here.” Keith handed the shark to Lance. “Happy birthday again.” Lance grabbed him between two wooden shed, slammed him against a wall and kissed him with passion.

“I love sharks, thank you so much, Keith.” he thanked. “I thought you wanted that hippo plush.” he added.

“I wanted to please you for your birthday.” Keith declared with a soft smile.

They wandered around the fair and Lance wanted to give something to Keith, something that reminded him of Lance when he looked at it. That’s how he found a purple lion in reference of them having a red and a blue lion. So he played to win this little key chain. He had to throw darts on balloons moving in every direction. He won with difficulty, it wasn’t some rifle shooting so he wasn’t comfortable, but he won anyway.

“Here.” Lance gave the purple lion to Keith.

“Thanks a lot, Lance.” he said, accepting the present.

“Don’t mention it.”

They wanted to stay longer but rain started falling so they ran to the car. Keith could see through Lance’s shirt. He thought his body was delectable. Lance took off his clothe and turned on the car heater. Keith looked at him while trying desperately to look away but his gaze was glued to Lance’s torso.

“Like what you see?” Lance asked, leaning closer to Keith who swallowed his saliva. “Y’know if you want to… I wouldn’t mind..” he whispered before Keith attacked him with his hungry lips.

Keith laid the passenger seat and topped Lance, still kissing him. He hungrily bit his neck and licked it. Lance took off the leather jacket and threw it on the driver’s seat. He clung to Keith’s tee when he left a hickey on his collarbone. He went back to kiss Lance’s mouth.

“I want you so bad...” Lance whispered between two kisses.

“I want you too, Lance.” Keith replied with a hoarse voice which aroused his partner. He brushed his lips on Lance’s body leaving few kisses here and there. Keith’s mouth was going down and down. He undid Lance’s belt and pants and got rid of them. His partner was wearing nothing but boxers and he could feel him tremble when Keith brushed the white piece of clothe.

“May I?” he asked.

“Please.” Lance almost begged Keith. He licked Lance’s erection through his underwear and took it off. Keith looked for a condom in his wallet, put it on Lance’s hardened cock and took his gloves off, he didn’t want to hurt Lance with the leather. He started stroking him. He was fast and Lance was mewling Keith’s name.

Lance gasped when Keith mouth got wrapped around his penis. He started bobbing his head as Lance’s hand got lost in Keith’s hair. He could feel his boner intensifying because the view of Lance in such a state was enough to turn him on more than he already was. He unzipped his pants with his free hand and started to touch himself, he couldn’t help it. He was moaning against Lance’s cock.

“What.. What are you doing?” Lance asked. Keith stopped sucking and kissed Lance’s body all the way to his face, topping the farm boy.

“What do you think I’m doing?” he said with a deep hoarse voice. He took Lance’s hand and made him sense his erection.

“See what you do to me?” Keith added, grinning. “Touch me, I’m going nuts.” he declared, almost whispering. Lance obeyed as Keith closed his eyes under the hot waves of pleasure.

They kissed while caressing each other.

“This is the best birthday ever.” Lance murmured. Their position was a bit awkward but the pleasure took over the uneasiness.

“Speed up the tempo.” Keith almost begged. Lance refused at first but then, Keith said his name in a long groan that made his partner go faster on him. Keith was resting on his forearm in order not to crush Lance with his weight and to make it possible for Lance to stroke him. Keith almost fell from the seat so Lance took both of their manhood in hand, and told him not to move. Feeling Lance’s hot cock jerking against his made Keith even hornier.

Lance went slow on them, then he sped up all of sudden. Keith bit Lance’s neck and accidentally left some hickeys on him.

“I’m sorry, you’re gonna have some marks.” Keith declared.

“Don’t worry..” Lance replied between two moans. Keith was close to his orgasm, and Lance could feel it so he slowed down.

“Lance.. I was.. About to...” Keith grunted in frustration.

“I know, but I’m deciding when you come.” Lance answered.

Keith tried to join Lance’s hand on their cocks, but he got a slight slap on his hand.

“As I said, Keith… _I_’m the one deciding when you come tonight.” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear. He used his partner’s precum to lubricate his hand. He was stroking both of them on different paces, he was going faster on himself and slowly on Keith, sometimes, he went faster but he slowed right after. He was driving Keith insane.

“Make me come already.” he begged. He was about to explode. Keith couldn’t hold it anymore so he took Lance’s hand in his and caressed himself faster, Lance was also about to come. Keith reached the stars few seconds before his partner. He rode his orgasm, his eyes half-closed. He looked at Lance, stroked his face with his clean fingers. They were panting messes.

“Let me clean my mess.” Keith said as Lance got rid of his condom.

Keith took some tissue and wiped the semen up. They put their clothes back. They stayed in the car for a while before going back to Lance’s place.

Once arrived at the McClain farm, Keith escorted Lance to his room.

“So, hum.. Happy birthday again. I hope you spent a good time.” Keith said with a smile.

“I did, thanks.” Lance replied with a soft look on his face. “Do you wanna come in? For a last drink?” he asked ad they laugh. Keith hesitated, especially after what happened. _I __fucked__ up so, so bad_, _what was I thinking when I sucked him off_??, he thought. He really wanted to sleep with Lance, he really wanted to come in. But he couldn’t, he screwed up really bad and that was enough. He wanted to date Lance, he wanted to kiss him, to cuddle him, to touch his soft skin, his smooth hair. He even wanted to _make love_ to him. He wasn’t interested in being fuck buddies, he wanted Lance. He wished he accepted to be his boyfriend, but he wasn’t bold enough to officially ask him out yet. That’s why he refused against his will, Lance noticed Keith was struggling with himself not to accept the offer.

“You want to, don’t you?” he risked to demand.

“Yeah.” Keith replied with a sad expression.

“Then come.” Lance declared.

“I can’t, you’re my boss, we cannot do that. It’s inappropriate.” Keith answered.

“It’s not. We’re attracted to each other, it’s obvious. We’re like magnets.” Lance affirmed moving towards Keith. His mouth was brushing Keith’s.

“You can’t say it’s a lie.” Lance murmured against Keith’s lips. They kissed in Lance’s room doorway.

“Good night, Keith.” Lance said with a smile. _Fuck it_, Keith thought while following Lance inside.

It was the third night they’ve slept together, and Keith never slept so well even though his heart was pounding in his chest before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update?? Bitch, it might be!

Keith kept giving Veronica music classes while avoiding Lance. He hadn’t told his brother what happened between him and his boss yet.

“So.. I noticed you’ve been avoiding Lance for quite a while now. But you still do your job which is pretty cool, but my brother seems sad. Did something happen between the two of you?” she asks.

“Well.. Kind of. But please, stay focused on what song you’d like to learn to amaze your maybe future girlfriend.” Keith replies, blushing.

“What song do you recommend me?” Veronica demands.

“Well, I like ‘Make You Feel My Love’ by Bob Dylan, but is it just a crush or do you really love her? Because if you do, this is the perfect song. If you’re friends with her, but for you, it’s more, then I can recommend you ‘Can’t Fight This Feeling’ by REO Speedwagon.” Keith explains.

“Okay, wow, thanks, Keith! I was wondering, what song would you sing to Lance? I really don’t wanna do this alone and admit it, you got a pretty huge crush on my brother.” his cheeks start burning. It’s embarrassing for him to talk about his feelings. Especially to Lance’s sister. She was his best friend, what guarantees him she won’t tell him if Keith confirms he got feelings for Lance? But still, he was wondering which one he would choose. Maybe Heart’s ‘Alone’, or perhaps ‘Amanda’ by Boston, or ‘Love Worth Dying For’ by Thunder? Veronica ended up choosing ‘Can’t Fight This Feeling’ and they worked on it.

After she left, Keith called Shiro. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but hey, it was still a better plan than talking to Veronica about his feelings towards Lance.

“Hello? Keith? How things are going?” his brother asks.

“Hey Shiro, well, pretty.. Good, I.. Guess?” he didn’t know how to answer this. “How about you? Still not engaged to Adam?” he said to distract Shiro.

“Stay focused, would you?” _Fuck!_ Keith thought, _it didn’t work_! “So, Lance called, and..”

“Wait!! Lance has your phone number???” he panicked.

“He does.”

“But why??” he panicked even more because if Lance told Shiro what happened, he’s so gonna get in trouble.

“Just in case of a certain Keith would do anything to avoid work or even his boss, for example.” That fucker reported him to Shiro!! He couldn’t believe it!

“Okay, first of all, it’s not my fault!! Well, technically, it was his birthday’s fault, not mine!!”

“Hold on! What? His birthday??? What on earth even happened?” _Quiznack_! He sold himself. So Lance never reported him except for the avoiding part.

“Well, we had a ‘bonding moment’ in his car, then I wanted to go away because I thought I screwed up!! But then, he kissed me and slept with me. Three times. And now I cannot face him, Shiro, he’s my _boss_, I shouldn’t have let it happen!!!” Shiro pauses then bursts out laughing.

“It happened because of his birthday?? Keith, really? Adam! Come here, I gotta tell you something!” Shiro says in amusement, and he tells his friend, boyfriend, fiancé, whatever, the whole story, and he laughs too.

“Stop laughing, asshole!!” They couldn’t help laughing as Keith pouted.

“Well, Keith, I _know_ you like Lance, I know you, you’re my little brother. So, tell him! Grow up and go to him, apologize and confess your feelings!!”

“Yeah, whatever. But what if he says no? Even worse!! What if he says yes???” Keith was freaking out.

“Keith, stop. You just have to be yourself, and everything will be fine. Patience yields focus, remember?”

“Yeah, whatever, gotta go! Bye Shiro!!” He hung up the phone before his sibling replies. He really didn’t wanna hear a gazillionth inspirational speech from his brother. He was nice, he was a good brother and stuff, but he was vexatious.

The first time Keith tried to talk to Lance, it was few minutes after the call. He went to his boss’ room whose door was half-open. He was listening to Beyoncé’s Naughty Girl, he recognized Allura’s ringtone. He was also dancing. And oh boy, that was hot. He moved his hips slowly to the rhythm of the song. He tilted his head, his eyes were closed. Keith stood here, unable to move, unable to look away. He was watching Lance, his _boss_, dancing in his underwear, and he thought that was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. His gaze was glued to his perfect butt.

“Voyeur.” a feminine voice whispered. Keith jumped without looking away. Veronica.

“It’s not what it looks like!! I wanted to talk to him!! But then, he did that thing! With his hips!! And….” he was panicking.

“He loves dancing when no one is around.” Veronica said. “But stop watching him, it’s really disturbing.”

“Don’t you think I’m embarrassed?” Keith declared.

“Well, apparently not enough, ‘cuz you keep staring at him.” she replied while leaving. He went to his room, his heart was pounding in his chest. _I’ll never be able to erase those images of my head_, he thought. He couldn’t approach Lance for few days. Not after what he saw. He could never forget his smooth moves, the way his hips rolled to the sensual rhythm of the song. He had to text Pidge.

“**omg Pidge, help me!”**

“**What happened? o-o)”**

“**Well, I wanted to apologize to Lance and now, it’s even worse after what I saw”**

“**And what did u see?”**

“**He was dancing, but not dancing like us, y’know looking like huge ass stiffened carrots, nope, he was hot and he did this thing with his hips and I cannot deal with it”**

“**wow tone it down Romeo! I can feel your crush vibes through my phone!”**

“**Pidge, have you ever been in love?”**

“**I have. Once. And I still am”**

“**Really? How does it feel like?”**

“**I’m in love with technology, dude, so I can’t tell”**

“**ur useless omg”**

“**I kno, but u love me N E ways”**

“**As I said, I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip!”**

“**u’d be bored if I weren’t there to tease you :3”**

“**don’t :3 me”**

“**Why? :3c”**

“**Pidge, as much as I love u, I’m afraid ur a huge pain in the ass”**

“**That’s why u love me ;) gotta go, I’m sleepy”**

“**okay, sleep tight!”**

“**Oh! And Keef, give ur crush a chance, I think it’s worth it, I know ur abandonment and trust issues, but don’t worry, I genuinely think it’s worth a shot”**

“**Don’t u dare drop a bomb like this and go sleep!!”**

“**That’s what I’m gonna do, tho, g’d night, Romeo”**

Keith was so going to kill Pidge when he sees them! But they might be right about Lance, he knew for sure he had a blooming crush on him, but he wondered if he wasn’t falling in love. _Why am I like this, why am I so awkward?_, he thought. He had the hardest time to fall asleep that night. He couldn’t get rid of the picture of Lance rolling his hips smoothly in perfect timing with the music. He hoped that he’ll get over it soon.


	9. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this piece of work lmao

Few weeks later, Keith decided to be a mature adult and went to Lance to apologize. He was in the shed. The only thing he saw was Lance’s butt. He looked away while accosting him.

“Oh hey Keith!” he greets.

“Okay, look, I’m sorry for avoiding you.” Keith says, he ducks his head in order to avoid Lance’s gaze. He could not look at him. Lance took his chin between his fingers and made Keith have eye contact with him.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have kissed you, not that I regret it, though, because it was much more than enjoyable, but you’re my employee, and that’s not okay.” He wanted to kiss Keith one last time, they looked at each other’s mouth for few seconds, the tension between them was palpable, they were breathing heavily, before devouring each other’s lips. They fell in the straw pile, still kissing. Very soon, their hands slithered under the other’s clothes.

“I really want you.” Lance says between two kisses.

“We can’t.” Keith answered reluctantly as he deepens the embrace.

They freeze as they hear someone gasping. Lance turned his head to see who was there. It was his mother.

“Lancito, what are you doing? Who’s with you? Is that Keith?” she asked.

“Mamá, I-I can explain, I...” Lance was terrified. He was such a mama’s boy, he really didn’t want to disappoint his mom, she meant the world to him. Keith was envious because he never got to know his mother and he barely knew his father because he was so busy that he couldn’t give some time to his children.

“I know, Lance, that you don’t only like girls, but also men. Don’t you think I’m a fool, I’ve been young too, you know.” she says calmly with a warm smile. Lance sighs in relief.

“Now, help him getting up and clean yourselves, you have straw everywhere. We’ll talk about this later, hijo.” Lance’s mother declares before leaving.

“This is awkward.” Keith says.

“Yeah.” Lance responds.

“You have straw all over you hair.” Keith removes some silage from Lance’s hair. He couldn’t help noticing how smooth it was.

“So do you.” They laugh as they take fodder out of each other’s head.

Keith gathered some clothes before going to the bathroom.

“Need some company?” Lance asked with a wink. Although the offer was tempting, Keith could not accept it. They weren’t intimate enough, he was his boss, and he was his employee. He couldn’t say yes even if he wanted to.

“I’m sorry, not now.” Keith replied with a shy smile, he went into the room, looking at Lance heavily without locking the door. He eventually kind of accepted the offer, but he didn’t want to tell him it out loud. Leaving the door unlocked was his way to avow Lance without saying it. He was joined by the farmer few minutes later when he was in the shower. Keith didn’t hear Lance coming in, so he let himself go at some daydreaming. He remembered the first time he saw him dancing in such an erotic way. He remembered the perfect shape of his ass and his devilish hips. He was picturing Lance’s voice begging him, he was picturing him getting hard in his hand, he was picturing how Lance sounded when moaning, he was picturing his red cheeks, his half open mouth, his closed eyes, his hands in his hair while he gives Lance a blowjob. He could feel himself harden and started to stroke himself. He froze when he noticed Lance in the reflection of the metallic shower head.

“Do you need some help?” he asked as he comes closer in Keith’s back. Lance places his hands on his hips and his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“You definitely need help with that.” Keith tried to hide his erection in embarrassment. “No need to hide this, K e i t h.” his voice was low and sensual as he takes his partner’s penis in hand. Keith was struggling to muffle his moans as he arched his body to Lance’s.

“You like that, don’t you?” Keith nodded. “Answer me, Keith, with words.” Lance added, using a bossy voice. Keith could feel his manhood getting harder and harder as Lance pumped it.

“I.. I do.” he mewled. Having sex in public or almost in public was one of his biggest kinks. Just the idea of risking to be caught was enough to arouse Keith. He was a panting mess. Lance was fast, then slow, he was driving his partner insane.

He put his hand on Keith’s mouth to mute his whines and went faster and faster on him. Keith’s legs were trembling, the pleasure was way too intense, he wasn’t going to last long but Lance stopped all of a sudden. Keith took the opportunity to catch his breath, but the break was short, and he tried not to scream when Lance’s mouth got wrapped around his penis. He started bobbing his head without breaking eye contact with Keith who was trying his best to look at him without tilting his head and closing his eyes under the waves of pleasant sensations. Lance sucked the top oh Keith’s manhood, then licked it from the bottom to the top, he even tasted Keith’s precum while staring at him intensely.

“You’re so cute and I love how you taste.” Lance said in a deep hoarse voice. Keith noticed that Lance was also touching himself with his free hand, the other being on the base of his cock. This view aroused him even more. He tried to push his partner away as the relief was closer and closer.

“I’m close, Lance.” he groaned. Said Lance didn’t move away and kept going on his partner.

“Lance, plea-aaase.” Keith whispered. Lance finally let go and went back on his feet, Keith grabbed his hot hard penis and started caress it. He clung to Lance’s back and bit his shoulder as he came in his hand.

“That’s a lot.” Lance commented. Keith was panting, but he kept stroking his partner. He kissed his neck and felt him shiver at the contact of his hungry lips. He slightly chewed Lance’s collar and left a hickey or two. He wasn’t going fast on him for now.

“Faster, please.” Keith sped up a bit, then he went much faster, it was so good to Lance that he scratched Keith’s back. He kept going at the same pace and Lance had to bury his head into Keith’s neck to be more discreet. Keith could hear his name and some curses under Lance’s breath. He was smiling on his partner’s collarbone as he slowed down the tempo to let Lance catch his breath.

“Oh boy, Keith, stop messing with my head like you do!” Then he went faster again, using Lance’s precum to lubricate his hand in order not to hurt him. The only thing he wanted at that moment was Lance’s dick inside of him. He really wanted Lance to fuck him up. But not now, now, he was playing with his partner. He felt him being close to coming so he kissed him until he came in his hand.

They both finished showering and came out of the bathroom on at a time with a gap of fifteen minutes. Keith couldn’t believe what just happened. It was even worse now. How could he look at him without thinking of his adorable red face? Or the cute little sounds he made while being touched? Or his name between moans and curses? He laid on his bed, but as soon as he was under the blanket, about to text Pidge, he heard knocking on his door.

“Come on in.” It was Lance. Wearing his underwear only.

“Could you put on some clothes?”

“You did not say that earlier in the shower.” Lance replied, winking at Keith as he slips under the blanket.

“What are you doing, exactly?” Keith asked. He _knew_ exactly what Lance was doing, he was going to sleep with him. He was worried about one thing. Were they really going to sleep _together_, or were they going to _sleep_ together? He already gave a handjob to his employer, as if it wasn’t grave enough.

“Well, I just wanna sleep with you.”

“What if I don’t?” Keith demands. As an answer, he got a kiss and Lance turned his back on him, exposing his tempting neck. Keith couldn’t resist and kissed his soft skin, he shivered. He smelled like strawberry.

“Seems like you do.” Lance said on an amused tone.

Keith also turned his back because he didn’t want to make the situation worse than it already was. He could feel Lance’s warmth and he was moving towards him. He wrapped an arm around him and Keith weaved his fingers with Lance’s. He couldn’t help smiling. As he closed his eyes, he was not sure of what he heard, but he thought he heard Lance whisper “Te amo.”. He took Spanish classes so he knew what it meant, but he wasn’t sure of what he heard because he was falling asleep.

Keith was really astonished they really slept and did nothing wrong. Well, technically, there was nothing wrong with sex and stuff, but having sex with his boss? _T__hat_ was wrong. He faced Lance before opening an eye.

“’Morning, cariño.” Lance says with a tender smile. Cari-what? Keith doesn’t understand what this word means. He took basic Spanish classes and didn’t really pay attention to them. But based on the look on Lance’s face, it must be something nice to hear. He wouldn’t insult him with such a soft expression on his face.

“Good morning, Lance.” he replies. Lance strokes Keith’s cheek with one finger.

“You’re handsome even in the morning.” he declares. Keith felt his face heat. He was flattered. Compliments addressed to him were rare. He couldn’t refrain a smile. _He called me handsome_, he thought. Thanks to his awkward self, he’s gonna think about it for the rest of the day.

“Maybe we should go to work.” Keith says. He doesn’t really wanna leave his bed, but he couldn’t stay either.

“Or maybe we can take a day off and play video games.” Lance answers. He kisses Keith’s cheek, then his jaw line and his lips brush his mouth.

“Who are you and what have you done of Lance?” Keith asks, suspicious. His employer laughs.

“Hey, I can have fun too!! Back in the day, I wasn’t so obsessed with work, but then, my dad died, so I had to take care of everything, no one wanted to come back to the farm except Veronica. I never left this place and I can’t. Since then, I’ve been some kind of a workaholic in order to comfort myself. I know I will never replace my father, I know I will never be as good as him, I know I...” Lance tried to hold his tears back. Keith kisses his forehead.

“You know, I can relate because I never knew my mom, my dad was never at home because of work, he had two jobs in order to feed us, so the only person I could look up to was Shiro, and damn, he was perfect in every way. A+ student, he went to college where he met Adam, a law student – he’s a lawyer now -, but he didn’t like it so he dropped out and went to police school, and again, he was perfect. And my father was proud of him, and I wanted to be as good as him, but I never was and I felt like shit. Then, Allura came in our lives and she told me I will never be like Shiro, wanna know why? Because I’m Keith, not Shiro! I’m my own self, with _my_ personality, _my_ dreams, _my_ hopes and _my_ fears. It’s the same thing for you, you matter, and even if you think you’ll never be as good as your dad, you know what? Fuck this! You’re you, you’re great, and I’m really happy I’m a delinquent who ended up here because I could meet you even though I hated you at first. But remember that being different from your dad doesn’t mean you’re a failure.” Keith says, calmly.

“Wow, Keith, thanks. I never thought you could improvise such an inspirational speech.” Lance declares, admiring.

“So you said video games, huh?” Keith demands.

“Heck yeah! Mario Kart?” Lance asks.

“Awesome!”

Lance was more screaming than playing.

“What kind of monster do you have to be so far from me?? Did you just overrun me a second time???” Lance yelled.

“I did.” Keith said proudly. “And dude, you haven’t seen me on Overwatch! I’m much better at this game than at Mario Kart.” Lance, as the sore loser he was, turned the game off.

“What the fuck, Keith?? I’m the best of the family at Mario Kart!! How?? You cheated!!”

“I did not.” Keith didn’t know Lance was such a sore loser.

“I won’t ask you to play Guitar Hero since you play guitar more than I do. How about… Just Dance?!!” Keith stiffened. He danced like a frozen broom stick, plus he remembered the little show he saw few weeks ago.

“What’s with that face? Are you _s__ca__red_, Keith?” Lance said on a provocative tone. Those goddamn words!! It was enough to make Keith so angry that he _has_ to play.

Keith spent more time looking at Lance dancing than actually dancing. Especially when he moved his hips to the rhythm of music. Keith couldn’t keep his eyes away. He didn’t notice that Lance turned the game off with his controller.

“Are you okay?” he asked. _Fuck_, Keith thought, _he’s hot __even __when he dances __in public_. He already knew that, but it hit him for the second time. How many times will this situation happen??

“Uuuuh yeah, I.. Guess.” he answered, feeling his cheeks burning like hell took place on his face. It was awkward, way too awkward.

Keith went back to his room, he needed to play guitar in order to get rid of this mental image of Lance moving his hips. It was incredibly hot. He even started to sing because playing his instrument wasn’t enough.

“_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone”_

He froze when he heard hands clapping. It was Veronica.

“I love your singing voice!!” she says, amazed.

“Uh, thanks.” he replies, embarrassed by the fact of being caught off guard.

“Are you sure you really don’t wanna sing for me to Acxa?” she asks.

“Imagine her reaction when she’ll hear a male voice instead of yours asking her out.” he declares. Veronica laughs.

“You’re right. But I really like that song you were singing.”

“It’s Alone by Heart. I love it. I also like All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You by the same band. Oh and Tall Dark Handsome Stranger too!!” Keith says with enthusiasm. He really loves music and Veronica couldn’t help teasing him.

“Aww! Little Keith is a fanboy!!”

“Don’t aww me!!” he contests. Veronica giggles.

“I understand why you’re so important to my brother. You have this all emo look and stuff, but you’re really just as goofy as all of us. Well, I have to go, mamá needs me to go to the groceries. See you later!!” She left the room. So he’s important to Lance, huh? How important, though? Was he important for work? Or was it personally? Another ‘What happened in Budapest?’ kind of mystery!! She was good at dropping bombs and leaving just like that!!


	10. Chapter 4.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be??? A double update?? 
> 
> The answer is yes lmao

Few weeks later after the Shower Handjob Case™, Keith finally could get over what happened and texted Pidge.

“**U still alive yoooo!! It’s been weeks, dude!! I was worried, u didn’t answer my texts! I almost called u!!”**

“**I am, yeah… Sry 4 worrying u, but something happened and I hadn’t the nerve to tell u”**

“**Tell meeeee!! I wanna know everything!”**

“**It’s sexual”**

“**All right, then. Keep your secrets.”**

“**I won’t give you details, don’t worry”**

“**Thx”**

“**np”**

“**So what happened?”**

“**U were right, it happened in the shower ><”**

“**YOOOOOOO”**

“**Don’t YOOOOOO me!!”**

“**Matt owes me twenty bucks!”**

“**You did what?? You bet on my ass??”**

“**I definitely did because ur so predictable lmao”**

“**r u calling me a slut?”**

“**I’m not, it’s just that u guys seem to really like each other, I guess it’s what adults do when they like each other”**

“**Pidge, ur twenty, ur technically an adult, ur not a child anymore”**

“**I’M MY MOTHER’S CHILD, OKAY? MY MOTHER’S CHILD!”**

“***sarcastically* lmaoo”**

“**Shut up. I’m hilarious.”**

“**Yeah x)”**

Keith waited for an answer which never came so he grabbed his six-string, sat on his bed, and starts playing, he even sang.

“__When the rain is blowin' in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love”

He froze when he  heard Lance  singing along in the doorway . He was smiling.

“I love this song.” he said as he sat next to Keith.

“Yeah, same. There are plenty of covers of Make You Feel My Love, but my favorite is still Bob Dylan’s version.” Keith replied.

“So is mine.” Lance pauses. “So, you’re into classic rock, huh?”

“Yeah. What kind of music do you like?” Keith asked.

“I like some classics like Bésame Mucho or Can’t Take My Eyes Off You, but I love Beyoncé, she’s a blessing to this world!! I also like Lady Gaga even if she’s kind of outdated now.” the farm boy answered.

“The only acceptable Lady Gaga song to me is Born This Way because of the lyrics.” Keith declared.

“No way!! Born This Way is my absolute favorite also because of the lyrics!! I mean, not as much as Beyoncé, but I love the song!” Lance added enthusiastically.

“But, Keith.. You seem to enjoy old ass love songs, don’t you?” he asked. Lance knew it was a risky question but Keith was way too happy to talk about music that he didn’t care about exposing his soft side, especially to Lance. He wanted to show him how sentimental he could be. He wanted Lance to acknowledge that he wasn’t the asshole Lance thought he was. Keith Kogane had a heart, a big one, and he wanted to share it with Lance McClain. 

“Yeah, I’m a sucker for classic rock love songs.” he said with a gentle smile.

“What’s you favorite one?” Lance demanded.

“I don’t really know. Depends on my mood, actually.” Keith replied. “I think today, my favorite one is Alone by Heart. You gotta listen to this one, the acoustic version and the original one are both awesome!!” 

Lance smiled at Keith, he thought he was really cute when he was passionate. Keith’s eyes were sparkling and Lance could tell how important music is to Keith.  He was gracious when he glowed with passion like he was doing and Lance could feel himself falling even more for Keith. 

“Could you sing me the part of Alone which fits your mood the most?” Lance asked shyly.

“Uh.. Yeah.. Sure.” He wasn’t sure of what he was doing, but he we go.

Keith took his guitar and started singing.

“_You don’t know how long I __have wanted_

_ To touch your lips and hold you tight,  oh darling _

_You don’t know how long I have waited_

_And I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone” _

He ended with few notes as Lance clapped his hands in admiration.

“I love your voice, if only I sang that well!!” Keith wasn’t bold enough to tell Lance that he trained his voice by singing My Chemical Romance back in the day, in high school. He didn’t want to ruin this moment especially because of his cringey past.

L ance was staring at Keith because he seemed to hesitate.

“Keith, buddy?”

“Yeah?” Keith was gathering all his inner strength to ask Lance where he learned to dance like he did.

“IfOnlyIDancedThatWellToo!” he formulated with difficulty, blushing really hard at the thought of Lance moving his pelvis to the rhythm of the music.

“So you saw me on that day? When I was dancing in underwear, I wasn’t sure, I thought I heard Veronica calling someone a voyeur, but it makes sense now.” Lance said, laughing.

“So you aren’t mad at me?” Keith asked.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am a bit mad, at I cannot help feeling flattered at the same time. So you think I’m an eye candy to you, huh?” Lance teased.

“Stop it already!!” Keith shouted.

“Hush, hush, but at the same time, you’re so cute when awkward.” Lance smiled. “I GOT AN IDEA!! Do you wanna learn?? I can teach you how to dance! I know few dances, my favorite being salsa.” Lance exclaimed.

“Uuuuh.. I’m a musician, not a dancer.” Keith paused. “But..” He _really_ wanted to see more of Lance dancing.

“But?” he asked.

“I guess it could be fun, but I have to warn you that I’m into classic rock and stuff, not Latin music.” Keith added.

“Awesome!!” Lance replied. “And don’t worry, I’m not trying to change your music tastes! I just want to share something I’m passionate about with you, just like you did with old ass love songs!” he added with a kind smile. 

“Did you go to school dance?” Keith demanded.

“Nope, I learned by myself.” Lance replied.

Keith thought Lance was some kind of dance monster. Well, he had his own talents like video games and guitar, so why couldn’t Lance be  good at something too ?  After all, we all had talents, those being more or less useful on a daily  basis .  That’s how Keith’s dancing lessons began. 


	11. Chapter 4.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry ;o; I couldn't update this work in two weeks >x<
> 
> I was at my bff's, then pokémon sword has released, then, I was back at my bff's, and she came over too, so yeah, I could not use my computer x_x

“Move that goddamn ass!!” Lance whines.

“As if it were easy for me!!” Keith replies, angrily. “I’m obviously wasting your time.”

“No, you’re not, I’m having fun, actually.” Lance says calmly.

“You are? Without mocking me?” Keith asks.

“I am. And without making fun of you. You’re a fast learner compared to Hunk. He has no rhythm whereas you do, it’s just that you’re stiff, relax, take a deep breath and follow me.” Lance explains. _He sure is patient_, Keith thought.

“Right, let’s get in position.” Lance says.

Lance moves forward and backward, while counting from one to eight as Keith follows his steps and almost falls because he was distracted. _Fuck, I can’t do this_, he thought.

“You have to pause at four and eight.” Lance says and Keith nods. “Right, let’s get down to business!” If he were with Pidge, Keith would have sung that one Mulan song, but he was with Lance, so he didn’t dare even though they already sang it in his car when they went to the beach.

Keith learned basic steps pretty easily and Lance places his right hand on his upper back and holds loosely his partner’s right hand. Lance kept a fair amount of distance between them.

“Okay, so now, we’ll try to dance together. you’re gonna have to follow my lead. Since I’m taller and more experienced than you, I lead.” Lance explains.

“So when I slightly push on your hand, it means I’m moving forward, if I press on your back, then I’m moving backward.” he adds.

“O...Kay...” Keith replies, unsure of what they were going to do. He was afraid of stepping on Lance’ feet.

“Oh I forgot to tell you, we usually don’t count four and eight since they’re pauses.” Lance adds.

“Okay, here we go. One, two, three.” he pauses. “Five, six, seven.” he pauses again. “You’re pretty good at this!! I’m impressed!” he compliments. Keith tried not to be distracted by Lance’s hips.

“Okay, so now, try to move your pelvis like this.” Lance said, showing Keith how to move his lower body.

“Now, you try.” Lance declared.

Keith tried to move his pelvis, but he thought he was looking ridiculous. He looked at Lance who was blushing really hard, his hand placed on his mouth.

“Are you sure you’ve never dance salsa before?” he asked.

“Uhh yeah.” Keith responded.

“Okay, so back to salsa! Follow my lead and don’t forget to roll your hips.” Lance said.

They danced few steps as Lance watched Keith’s lower body in order to check if he was really moving his hips.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Lance let escape.

“Really?” Keith replied, grinning. He was walking to Lance who was moving backward and finally met the wall. Keith placed his hand on the blue tapestry next to Lance’s hair. He looked at Keith, his cheeks were red and his heart was pounding in his chest. To Keith’s surprise, Lance took his face in his hands and kissed him softly. He melted immediately.

“You’re cheating.”Keith said against Lance’s mouth.

“And you’re not?” Lance answered, smiling on this partner’s lips. “Let’s continue.” he declared against his will.

This time, Lance put some music. It was a catchy song in Spanish. Keith was worried because he had a Spanish kink. As long Lance didn’t sing along, it’ll be fine, he’s going to be okay. But Lance sang and it was the end of Keith. He was staring intensely at Lance, thinking how he would make a snack out of him.

“Keith? Are you okay?”

“Fuck me, Lance, right here, and right now.” Keith declared.

“I’m sorry, what??” Lance wasn’t sure he understood. Then, he realized. Keith Kogane had a Spanish kink. He didn’t know about that, and it amused him. He sat on his bed.

“Hold on! Are you telling me you have a Spanish kink?” he asked. Keith blushed as he avoided eye contact.

“¡Mírame!” Lance commanded Keith to look at him.

“Lance, stop it.” He said, still looking away. He went to Lance, sat next to him and stared at him.

“¿Por qué?” Lance asked.

That’s when Keith snapped, he slammed Lance on his bed and, led by the burning passion inside him, kissed Lance passionately. He didn’t let his partner speak, he wouldn’t let go of his mouth. He eventually got off his mouth to kiss his jawline, then his neck. He unbuttoned Lance’s shirt successively while kissing his torso. Lance wasn’t realizing what was happening, but he sure enjoyed it. Keith went back to Lance’s lips as he switched their positions.

Lance was topping Keith. He leaned to his ear.

“Bésame, Keith, por favor.” Lance murmured. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and kissed him. His stomach was twisting, he was dying of heat. Lance was hot, but he was even hotter when he spoke Spanish. He pinned Keith’s hands on the bed as he kissed his partner.

“Spread your legs.” Lance commanded in a bossy voice. Keith obeyed.

Lance placed himself between Keith’s tights. He spoke Spanish in Keith’s ear as he rubbed his crotch against Keith’s. Lance was totally aware of Keith’s boner, and to be honest, seeing him like that turned Lance on. He got rid of Keith’s tee and kissed his torso. Keith’s blood was boiling in his veins. Lance was dangerously going down, he set Keith’s hands free as he untied his partner’s belt and got rid of his pants.

Lance grabbed a tie and knotted Keith to his bed.

“Hold on, Lance! I...” Keith said.

“You..?” Lance asked as he took Keith’s manhood in his hand though his boxers. Keith groaned. He really wanted to screw Lance up but he was sure he heard knocking.

“I think I heard someone knocking..” he replied.

“Must be your imagination.” Lance declared while caressing his partner. They were about to be exposed, but all Keith wanted was Lance to mess with his head and his body. He didn’t care if someone walked on them. Lance kept going on Keith’s cock while speaking Spanish.

“Lancito whom are you speaking Spanish to?” a feminine voice asked.

“Don’t worry, mamá, it’s nothing!” Lance replied.

“Open the door, then.” she demanded. Lance buttoned his shirt and carefully slithered between the door and the doorway because he didn’t want his mom to see Keith tied up to his bed.

Keith didn’t hear what they were saying but it seemed like Lance abandoned him knotted to the bed head and hornier than he’s ever been. About fifteen minutes later, he heard some steps so he called, hoping it was Veronica. It was her, indeed and she burst out laughing when she came in.

“What happened?? Tell me Lance went to the kitchen grab some whipped cream.” she demanded, amused.

“Stop laughing!! Your mother called him and it’s been like hours to me, we were dancing and things got a little spicy and then your mom knocked.” Keith explained.

“And I’m going to kill your brother!” he added.

When Lance came back, Keith grabbed him by his wrist and lead him to his room.

“What the fuck, Lance??” he asked angrily.

“Sorry, mamá needed help for groceries and I kind of forgot you because Nadia got sick in the car and we had to clean her mess.” Lance said, ducking his head. Keith felt bad for getting mad at him, it wasn’t Lance’s fault if his niece threw up in the car or if his mom needed him for the groceries.

“Sorry, Lance, I didn’t know.” Keith declared.

“Don’t worry!! It’s okay, I can understand why you’re angry.” Lance answered. “And of course, you can understand I couldn’t tell my mom ‘There’s a hot dude waiting for me in my room, he only wears his underwear’.” he added.

“Yeah.” Keith responded, laughing. He couldn’t be mad at Lance for a long time, and that’s the day Keith Kogane realized he fell for that adorable dork named Lance McClain, and he fell hard.

Keith had to text Pidge.

“**Hey pigeon!”**

“**Hey asshole! U okay?”**

“**Yeah, just mad”**

“**wat happened?”**

“**Lance kind of tied me up to his bed and left me, hard as a rock, in my underwear!!”**

“**lmaooo”**

“**Stop laughing, asshole!”**

“**I told Matt, he said u had it coming bc it’s been a while since we’ve heard of u!”**

“**Tell Memethew Imma kick his ass when I’m back”**

“**u kno he practices aikido, right?”**

“**I do, and so do I, but I’ll stab this bitch N E ways”**

“**good luck with that lmao! Shiro called, he wanted to kno if u were still alive, so call him back!”**

“**k, thx!”**

“**yw”**

“**I’ll call my brother.”**

“**K, c ya!”**

Keith called Shiro.

“Hello Keith.” he greeted.

“Hey Shiro, Pidge told me you wanted to hear from me, is everything alright?” Keith asked.

“I should be the one asking, it’s been more than a month since we last heard of you, I was worried about you, I thought you killed Lance and end up in jail.” Shiro said.

“Wow rude!” Keith exclaimed.

“Sooo.. Pidge told me you and Lance finally got along! I’m glad you guys eventually got to know each other!” Shiro declared.

“Uhh.. Yeah..”

“Keith, I know you guy kissed. And no, you didn’t screw up, everything’s fine, and if Lance thought your behavior was inappropriate and stuff, he would have called me and he would have fired you, am I right?” Shiro asked.

“You are.”

“So you’re going back home in like six weeks! I wanted to tell you that Adam moved in.”

“Did he move in as in ‘he’s our roommate’ or as in ‘we’re engaged’?” Keith demanded.

“He moved in as in ‘he’s my boyfriend’.” Shiro giggled.

“It was about damn time!!” Keith shouted.

“What do you mean?”

“You guys have been pining after each other for years, now!!” Keith said, laughing. “You weren’t being subtle, Takashi! Adam either, by the way!! What took you so long??” he added.

“Well, it’s not as simple as you think, Keith.”

“You were jut scared, weren’t you?”

“I was, indeed. And Adam wasn’t sure of my feelings for him.”

“Y’all are jackasses!” Keith declared.

“How about you and Lance? Pidge told me you guys kissed when you went to the beach and many other times.”

“That fucker, I’ll stab them!!” Keith yelled.

“I’m really happy you found someone who likes you, Keith. Please, don’t break his heart.” Shiro said.

“I won’t.” Keith smiled, hoping he wouldn’t be the one heart-broken, considering how flirty Lance is.

“Glad to hear that. Will you confess your feelings to him?” Shiro demanded.

“Look who’s talking!”

“Well, you have six weeks left and you might never see him again!” Shiro reminded his brother.

“I know.” Keith said with the deepest sadness in his voice.

It’s, at this moment, that Keith realized he was really in love with Lance, and that he had to tell him before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it ouo)


	12. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, also, this is the last one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, haha, it's the last chapter!! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! ouo)

Keith wanted to talk to Lance about his feelings. The end of his training course was near and he never found a moment to tell him. He had a week left and he didn’t want to go. He was feeling great here and above all, he felt like he became a better version of himself. He knew that if he had to go back to his town, he would do it again. Thefts, breaking in people’s homes, threats, fights, they all belonged to the past. He wanted to stay with all his heart, but he didn’t know how to ask, he didn’t dare to, he didn’t know how to tell Lance how he felt, so he isolated himself.

He went to Veronica who still hadn’t told Acxa about her feelings.

“Veronica, I need your help!! How can I tell Lance I… OHMYGOD, SORRY!!” He walked on Lance’s sister with who appears to be finally her girlfriend, surely the famous Acxa. They broke the embrace and Veronica told Keith to sit next to her.

“Okay, Acxa, this is Keith, Keith, this is Acxa, my girlfriend!!!” Veronica said, giggling. Keith could feel the relief and the happiness emanating from her.

“Congrats!” he says.

“Thanks!!”

“So this is the dude who helped you to sing me a song?” Acxa asked.

“Yup!” Veronica pauses. “But Keith? Why do you need my help?”

“Well, I normally move next week, and I still haven’t told Lance.”

“Why don’t you sing him a song?” she demands.

“Don’t you think it’s too cliché?? We’re not in a chick-flick movie nor in a fanfiction!!” Keith sighs.

“Trust me, Lance is a hopeless romantic, he’ll love it!! Just chose your song wisely!”

“Are you sure about this?” he asks.

“A hundred percent sure!” Veronica replies.

Keith went back to his room, he hesitated between Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan and Amanda by Boston. He finally chose Amanda. He studied both songs’ lyrics and thought Amanda suited his feelings more than Make You Feel My Love. All he had to do was to replace Amanda by Lance McClain. He practiced the song in order to be perfect.

He practiced for two days during his free time. He had four days left, he _had_ to catch up with Lance. He _couldn’t_ leave without telling him because he might never see him ever again. And the idea of not being able to see Lance again hurt him. Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to Keith, Lance made him feel worthy of trust, worthy of love, and most of all, he made him become a much better version of himself.

Keith took his guitar and went looking for Lance.

“Mrs McClain, have you seen Lance?” he demands.

“I think he is near the barn, why?” she asks.

“I just need to talk to him before I leave.”

“I can call him for you, if you want.” she says with a kind smile. “Where do you want to meet? And when? And, Keith, if you want to stay, just open your heart, tell him frankly. We _all_ know you don’t want to leave this place, we all noticed your strong feelings for my son except him, of course. He’s all flirty and stuff, but when he really loves someone, he forgets how to behave and how to flirt, he’s a huge ‘dork’ as you youngsters say. Lance has a big heart, I know how he can be sometimes, but he’s sincerely kind and loving.” He noticed how affectionate Lance was but he thought the farm dude acted this way with everyone.

“Thanks, ma’am.”

After dinner, Mrs McClain talked to Lance in the kitchen, Keith couldn’t hear but he went to the field after taking his guitar. He was waiting for Lance, he was nervous. Much more than when he was arrested. He sat on the grass, and started playing some notes. Seconds became minutes, minutes became an hour and when Keith was about to leave, Lance arrived with some flowers.

“Sorry for being late. My mom gave me the Talk™, it was awkward and long, so sorry. I’m twenty-four, how old does she think I am?? Fifteen?” he said, giving the bouquet to Keith.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Thanks a lot for the flowers! Those are my favorites.” Keith answered, with a smile. He did not expect Lance to give him blossoms. Especially dark red carnations, his favorite ones!! How could Lance have known? Unless he called Shiro.

“So, hum.. Those months sure flew.” Keith says, blushing.

“Yeah.”

“And, hum, Lance.. I…”

“Yeah?”

Keith took his guitar.

“I think I’ll tell you in an other way. I think it’ll be simpler for me.” He starts playing the intro of Amanda.

“_Babe, tomorrow’s so far away_

_There’s something I just have to say_

_I don’t think I can hide what I’m feelin’ inside_

_Another day, knowin’ I love you_

_And I, I’m getting too close again_

_I don’t wanna see it end_

_If I tell you tonight will you turn out the light_

_And walk away, knowin’ I love you?” _

Lance opens his eyes wide. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it was certainly not this.

“_I’m gonna take you by surprise and make you realize, _

_Lance McClain_

_I’m gonna tell you right away, I can’t wait another day,_

_Lance McClain_

_I’m gonna say it like a man and make you understand,_

_Lance McClain_

_I love you”_

Lance doesn’t even let Keith finish, he squeezes him like he can without hurting the guitar. Keith puts his instrument in its case and Lance literally falls in his arms. He looked at him, with a spark in his eyes.

“I love you, Lance, and I don’t wanna go.”

“You don’t have to. You can stay with us, well, I want you to.” Lance replies. Keith looks away, he waits for an answer.

“I do. I do want to stay here with you.” he stares at Lance, still waiting.

“And since you seem to wait for an answer to your confession, I love you too, Keith Kogane.” Keith melted when Lance used his full name in his confession.They kiss under the moonlight.

They stare at each other like they never saw the other before. They never really took the time to look at each other.

“You’re so handsome, Keith.” Lance whispers between two kisses.

“So are you, Lance.” They kissed again, more passionately this time, Keith frowned as Lance clung to his tee, moaning in the kiss. They wanted more, they _craved_ for more even though they’ve kissed a lot and even had sex. They stopped a moment to catch their breath, their foreheads touching. They looked at each other, with a soft look in their shimmering eyes, then kissed again and again.

Lance made Keith top him, his arms wrapped around him. Keith kissed Lance’s mouth, his jaw line, his cheeks, played with his earlobe, and went down on his neck. He slightly bites the soft skin, Lance moans Keith’s name.

“I want you, I want you so bad, Lance.” he says.

“So do I.”

They got up on their feet and went to Lance’s room. He locked the door, after checking if he had everything he needed for the night, just in case.

They went back to kissing. Their tees flew across the room very fast. Lance noticed a scar next to Keith’s stomach. He hadn’t a six pack, but he sure had muscles, it was obvious that Keith worked out. Lance felt like a shrimp next to him.

“I love your body.” Keith said.

“And I love yours.” Lance replied.

Keith’s skin wasn’t smooth like Lance’s, it wasn’t rugged either, but he enjoyed touching it. Keith’s hands, though, were rough, contrasting with Lance’s softness. They observed each other, lit by the moonlight, before sitting on Lance’s bed. They laid for a while.

“Y’know, when I arrived here, my first impressions were meh. I hated the universe, and especially you. How could you shock me for the rest of my life like you did on my first day of work?? Like making me believe I would inseminate that poor Kaltenecker.” Keith says softly with a smile.

“Well, you pissed me off, so it was some kind of a revenge.” Lance laughs. “But then, I got to know you in spite of you being rude and mysterious. I think I understood that you weren’t the asshole I thought you were when Pidge came over and when you taught Veronica how to play guitar. That was really kind of you. And lemme guess, it was her idea to make you sing for me, wasn’t it?” he demands.

“It was, indeed. I thought it was so cliché, I even told her ‘we’re not in a chick-flick movie, nor in a fanfiction’. And she said you were a hopeless romantic, so yeah, I went for the song which was Amanda by Boston, while on the subject.” Keith replies, looking at the fluorescent stars on the ceiling.

“What does mean, ‘cariño’, by the way? You used this word the other day, and I never had the nerve to ask you what it meant.” he asks.

“It’s an affectionate word which means ‘dear’ or ‘darling’.” Lance says with a loving smile.

They looked at each other tenderly and kissed. Lance looked serious for a sec.

“Lance? You look all serious. Is there something you want to tell me?” Keith asked.

“Yeah.” he replied. “Okay, so… Keep in mind this is the very first time I’m demanding this to someone since I’ve never had a partner before, but...” Lance bit his lips.

“But?” Keith demanded.

“Keith Kogane, god knows how much I’m in love with you and I’d like to ask you if you’d like to be my boyfriend.” Lance declared.

“Of course, I do!!” Keith responded, kissing Lance.

“But Keith, you’ll be my very first, I mean, I’ve had some boyfriends and girlfriends back in the day, but you’re the first one I’ve been so far with.” he said, hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t make fun of him.

“Okay. I won’t mock you, don’t worry. There’s always a first time in everything for everyone.” Keith answered with a smile.

Keith got up and untied his belt and got rid of his pants. Lance was staring at his delectable body.

“Like what you see?” Keith asked.

“Heck yeah!” Lance replied. He went to Keith and kissed him. Keith removed Lance’s pants, looked at his body and licked his lips. Lance sat on the bed as Keith joined him to kiss his neck.

“I could get drunk off of your scent so easily.” he said. “Your eau de toilette makes me go nuts.” Keith added as Lance blushed.

“Talk dirty to me, Keith.” Lance almost begged. Keith spread his legs and sat on Lance’s lap as close as possible. Lance pressed his body against Keith’s.

“Make me beg for it, Keith. What are you gonna do to me? Tell me how hard you wanna fuck me.” he added. Keith bit his lower lip.

“I’m gonna make you cry.” he declared. He pulled Lance’s hair and licked his neck. He went from his neck to his mouth and frenched Lance like he never did. He was moaning in the kiss as Keith frowned in passion.

“Yeah, use me like a little toy, cariño.” Lance murmured in Keith’s ear.

“You’re gonna need crutches when I done with you.” he responded. His voice was deep and almost silent. Lance has never been so aroused before. Keith pinned him on the bed and his hungry lips attacked Lance’s torso, his stomach. Lance mewled his boyfriend’s name.

Keith pressed his crotch against Lance’s and felt his boner. He caressed it at first and then, he took off his underwear. Keith licked the top his Lance’s cock, he was shivering under Keith’s tongue. He was playing with it, he was kissing it as Lance was moaning.

“The sounds you make are so cute. I wanna screw you until you have no voice to scream.” Keith said. He took Lance’s whole length in his mouth, Lance almost screamed when he felt Keith’s throat muscles contracting around his cock. Lance’s was thrusting in Keith’s mouth.

“You’re so good, Lance.” Keith said before going back to his boyfriend’s penis. Lance was chanting his boyfriend’s name like a prayer. He tried to pull Keith off of his dick because he was close.

“Come on, Lance, don’t refrain yourself. Come in my mouth.” he declared before taking back his lollipop. Lance spilled out in his mouth as Keith swallowed the whole thing.

“You taste so delicious. It’s intoxicating.” he whispered.

Lance was panting but he knew that Keith wasn’t done with him yet.

“Spread your legs.” he said on a commanding tone. Lance obeyed as Keith took the lube on the night stand. He put the cold liquid on Lance’s entrance and on his fingers.

“You got a body like the devil, Lance, you make me go nuts.” he declared as he slid a finger inside his boyfriend.

“Does it hurt?” Keith asked, with concern.

“Nope.” Lance responded.

“Tell me if it does, I don’t wanna hurt you.” Keith murmured. Lance nodded as the raven-haired man slithered a second finger after putting more lube. He spread his fingers inside in order to stretch his partner. He thrust his fingers and found where to touch Lance to drive him insane. Keith kissed his jawbone and licked his ear.

“Ride me when I’m done, Lance.” Keith whispered. Lance moaned a lot. “Those sinful sounds you make give me the thrill, you’re too cute not to be fucked, Lance.” He grips to Keith’s shoulders, it felt good, way too good.

“I want you inside… Please, Keith…” Lance begged but his partner kept preparing him as he thrust a third finger.

“That’s right, beg me, Lance.” Keith grinned, his face buried in Lance’s neck.

Keith kept spreading his fingers inside and hitting on Lance’s prostate. Lance could feel his cock harden again.

“You like that don’t you?” Lance nodded. “Answer me, Lance, I wanna hear that slutty little voice of yours.” Keith commanded.

“I do!” Lance responded as Keith pulled off his fingers.

“Ride me, Lance.” Keith said.

Lance obeyed and impaled himself slowly on Keith’s cock. It felt weird, but he knew it’ll feel good very soon.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Keith requested. Lance adjusted himself gradually, his breath was heavy and irregular. He finally had the _real thing_, what he’s been wanting, he’s been _craving_ for this for such a long time.

When Lance moved, it was hard for Keith to refrain himself. It was his boyfriend’s First Time™ and he didn’t want to hurt him, he wanted to give him an unforgettable memory, but he also wanted to screw him so hard that he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.

“Go harder on me.” Lance mewled. “Por favor.” he begged. That’s when Keith lost his mind. He groaned as he grabbed Lance’s hips and thrust a bit harder.

“Does it feel good?” Keith demanded.

“Yeah, fuck me harder!!” Lance responded, his arms wrapped around Keith.

Keith squeezed Lance’s ass as he went faster. Lance tried to muffle his moans but it was good, so good! His body arched as he tilted his head. Keith’s name never sounded so hot in someone’s mouth until that specific moment. He cursed in his breath and stopped thrusting. He took Lance’s cock in hand and stroked it while kissing him. Lance moved his hips, grunting in frustration. He felt his partner getting harder inside him. Keith pushed Lance on his back on the bed and thrust crescendo from slowly to erratically, Lance let a scream of surprise escape when a hot wave of pleasure overwhelmed him. He scratched Keith’s back as he tried not to be too loud. Lance could feel himself contracting around Keith’s cock. He felt a tear rolling on his cheek. He was close. They were close.

“Fuck… You’re so tight… Feels good… I’m close… Laaaance..” Lance’s head leaned back as he came in his boyfriend’s hand, crying Keith’s name. It didn’t take one nor two nor three but four thrusts before Lance could feel Keith’s hot juice spreading inside him. They rode their orgasm while staring at each other. Keith pulled out and fell next to his boyfriend, panting. Lance could feel his partner’s sweet release flowing.

Lance couldn’t stop smiling.

“Whoah!” he said.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you, I let myself go with passion.” Keith declared with concern.

“It was awesome, I love you.” Lance replied.

“I hope you’ll be able to walk tomorrow.” Keith was worried. “Can you walk?” he asked.

“I think so, why?”

“Because we’re gonna sleep in my bed, there’s semen on yours.” Keith explained.

“Oh.” Lance responded.

They went to Keith’s bedroom and Lance fell asleep immediately, he’s wasn’t ready for another round, he was exhausted.

__

The next morning

Keith woke up before Lance, he admired his sleepy face, he was cute, but damn, he sure snored! Keith never forgot about it. Lance finally opened an eye and saw his boyfriend smiling at him.

“Good morning.” Keith said tenderly.

“’Morning, cariño.” Lance replied. He stroked his partner’s cheek and put a strand behind his ear.

“Have I ever told you you’re handsome even in the morning?”

“You did.” Keith replied, slightly blushing because he was so unused to compliments that they painted his face in a shy red hue.

“I’m sorry, Lance, I have to call Shiro to tell him not to come because I’m staying here, with you.” he added.

“It’s okay, I’ll get up and..” Lance tried to get off of the bed. “Damn, you did not lie when you said I would need crutches!!” His body hurt everywhere, he was almost unable to walk.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, Lance, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Keith said with concern.

“Hey, don’t worry, that was a hell of a night, I loved every single second of it!” Lance replied before winking at his boyfriend.

Lance left the room when Keith composed his brother’s phone number.

“Hello? Keith? Is everything alright?” Shiro asked, worried.

“Hi, Shiro! Yeah, everything’s fine! Could you bring me some stuff, please? I’m staying at Lance’s, I don’t wanna leave the McClain’s farm and they offered me to live here.” Keith answered.

“I’m happy for you, Keith!! I hope you’ll love your new life and no more crimes!” Shiro said.

Keith promised his brother he wouldn’t threaten or fight people anymore, his infractions belonged to the past. He was a brand new man, now, and he wanted to enjoy his new life. Being a thug isn’t a good way to live, but hey, he met Lance and it was a bit thanks to Rolo, if the dude didn’t owe him some money, he wouldn’t have to force his entry, and he wouldn’t have been caught, he wouldn’t have seen Judge Zethrid, and he wouldn’t have been sent here.

Crime never pays, but, it did for Keith. He never thought he could change that much, and things got definitely better afterwards.

A year later, Lance and Keith went to Shiro and Adam’s wedding where Lance proposed to his boyfriend who said yes. They lived happily ever after at the McClain’s farm and adopted two cats and named them Red and Blue and Kosmo, Keith’s huge dog, joined them at the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this fanwork, thanks a lot for reading, it means a lot ouo)
> 
> I am a bit sad to post this chapter because it's the last one, and I grew attached to this little AU ;o;
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot if you've made it lmao
> 
> Don't be shy and leave a little something to let me know what I should improve ouo)
> 
> You can yell at me on twitter @Blitziaeleece 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, you guys are awesome ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked this work! Don't be shy and leave something to let me know what I could improve in a next work or if you liked it!! =)
> 
> See ya!


End file.
